The Paraninfos
by Ember Glass
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself in the midst of a matchmaking group known as The Paraninfos who plan on setting her up with the one boy she despises...Draco Malfoy. Will it be love at first sight? Or will Hermione's inner lioness defeat the power of An Excellent Matchmaker, Cupid and The Queen of Hearts DM/HG, OCC/Youdecide! OCC/GW, OCC/LL
1. An Excellent Matchmaker

The Paraninfos

Part I

An Excellent Matchmaker

 _ **A story about falling in love and the people who shove you along the way.**_

Hermione Granger walks the halls of Hogwarts with great determination. She brushes by students, bumping shoulders sending some spiraling to the floor. She ignores the shocking gasps though or laughter because _she's on a mission_.

A mission to deal with a particularly nasty ferret.

When she was given the Head Girl positon for her returning year the brunette had been ecstatic. However with every good thing comes a downside.

And that downside with her position happens to be the Head Boy.

Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

Honestly, could the boy be _any_ more immature? Why in _Merlin's_ name had McGonagall picked him to be Head Boy? He leaves _everything_ to her and only takes away house points from all the other houses (mostly Gryffindor) except Slytherin. He's a thorn in her side and annoys her to no end. He's always making fun of her (though he hasn't called her a mudblood…yet)

And today…today is just the icing on the cake.

She's sees him in the distance, chatting up some girl (to which she scowls and then gets a brilliant idea) and decides to have some fun at his expense. It's obvious things are going well with the two of them, and Hermione grins evilly.

"Oh Draco!" she squeals by sliding up to him, looking at him. He appears a little baffled, looking from the girl to her, wondering just what she plans on doing.

"How dare you flirt with another girl! Don't you remember? It's our second year anniversary! I can't believe you would do something like this!"

Hermione's crying and screeching like a banshee, Malfoy looking on bewildered and the brunette watches with an inside satisfaction as the other girl runs off. The blonde reaches for her but it's too late. As soon as she's gone Hermione grins, the waterworks shutting off. Of course, Malfoy isn't impressed and spins, pointing his finger close to her chest and growling like a lion _ironically_ enough.

" _You…_ "

"Payback is a bitch Malfoy. Better luck next time with your conquests. Oh and for future reference, don't interfere in my personal life. You are _certainly_ not a part of it."

With that Hermione flips her messy hair and runs smack dab into a solid (and incredibly well built) chest.

"Omhphoof!"

And goes clattering to the floor with all of her books and quills spilling out of her bag.

She's about to lecture the person who knocked her over when she looks up and realizes it's none other than Adonis, one of the exchange students from Acernis Academy in Canada. Three pupils came from the school and three students from Hogwarts were sent there; Ginny (unfortunately), Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang.

Of course, when the three new students came the girls fawned over Adonis (who was sorted into Ravenclaw mind you), due to his chiselled looks. Seriously, the boy looks like a god, to which Hermione can't help but fluster every time he comes near. His voice is like honey, his skin as smooth as a newborn babe, his name _literally_ means handsome in Greek, and his eyes sparkle like the black, midnight sky.

"Adonis…"

"Hermione… I'm terribly sorry for sending you to the floor. Let me help you with your things."

Not to mention the fact that Adonis is an _absolute_ gentleman. Hermione's never been one for being a fangirl but _Godric_ help her if this boy doesn't make her want to throw him against a wall and ravish him.

He puts some _very_ dirty thoughts into her head.

Adonis helps her put her things into her bag and then slings it over his shoulder, while smiling at her with his pearly whites.

"Shall I escort you to class?"

"That'd be lovely."

He offers her an arm to which she takes, grinning a mile wide. She doesn't notice the blonde anymore; any negative thoughts towards him vanished at the presence of the Greek. The blonde who stares daggers into Adonis's back and growling like a lion is non-existent.

For the moment anyway.

…

Draco Malfoy watches as Granger, the _bane_ of his existence, walks away smug as anything. He grits his teeth because _bloody hell_ did she screw up his game. He was doing _so_ well too, _so_ close to sealing the deal with the girl (can't remember her name though. Riley? Marley? Ah who cares).

It's then that a seductive voice comes up behind him, making his grin become wolfish.

"My oh my if it isn't Victoria Thompkins. Come to shower me with your beauty and delight?"

The pale skinned girl steps out from out of the shadows, her blue eyes sparking with a comeback. Her lips lined in a delicious brown, her makeup done just right.

Sometimes Draco wonders why it isn't _her_ he's pursuing. They've had fun but broom cupboards can _only_ do so much.

Her dark brown hair is sleeked back in a ponytail and she pulls him to her chest, her fingers delicately tracing up his abs, the nails slightly digging. He hopes the boy who marries her can keep up because _this_ Slytherin is on a whole different level.

"If only. I see Hermione got the best of you again."

He cringes as her name is spoken. He's not used to a Slytherin so freely using the muggleborn's name. The Gryffindor isn't exactly popular amongst the snakes. But then again, Granger _was_ the one who showed Victoria around the school and _apparently_ the girls became *shudders* _friends._

Draco smirks, grabbing onto the brunette's wrists and spinning them until she's against the wall and he towers over her.

"Hardly. She's won a match but I plan on winning the war."

"Mhm. That's what they all say."

There's a twinkle in her eye as she grins, pushing him off of her and walking away, a sashay in every step. The blonde wonders what the twinkle meant…what the promise in the corner of her smirk can possibly refer to but he shakes it off.

He's got other things to worry about. Like how to one up Granger for instance.

…

Hermione gets to class quickly and waves good bye to Adonis who disappears off to his other lecture. She sighs and whips around to the chuckle she hears behind her.

"Wooing over the Greek god are we?"

The brunette shakes her head, shooting her friend a look of annoyance.

"Hardly Yukino."

Yukino grins, her purple eyes filled with her usual mischief. Her black hair is sleek and straight, reaching her waist. Her Gryffindor badge glimmers under the torch light. Her Asian ethnicity is clear in her looks and Hermione wonders for a moment why all of the exchange students look like models. Seems _quite_ ridiculous actually.

"Right. Well, here's a tip. Be the girl who _doesn't_ fawn over him and you'll have him sooner than you think."

"I don't want him."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

…

Draco runs his hands through his long locks as he walks the halls to his next class. After his little run in with Victoria, he feels drained. It takes _far_ too much energy to keep up with that witch. Of course, none of the other boys in the school think so since she's _practically_ praised by them. This of course makes the Slytherin laugh because she'll use them and dump them faster than they can say _I do_.

Speaking of which…

Blaise Zabini appears then, grinning ear to ear as Draco approaches.

"Hey mate. Have you seen the gorgeous Canadian as of late?"

"Can't say I have. You asking her out anytime soon?"

"I hope to. Women like her need to be treated by men…Not hussies like the other kids in this school."

"You're such a wanker Blaise."

"Takes one to know one."

Draco rolls his eyes. Sometimes he wonders why he's friends with the Italian when he can be _such_ a shit.

"Right well. As much as you're desire to fuck Victoria amuses me, we have class."

"Wow. Never pegged you for the stickler type. Whatever happened to the _pigro_ attitude of yours? Does it have something to do with a certain golden _leonessa_?"

Draco whacks Blaise as they enter the classroom.

"Bloody hell mate! Warn a guy next time."

"You're a fucking moron. As if I could possibly like Granger."

"Who said I was talking about Granger? There are plenty of interesting females in Gryffindor. Odd how she's the one your mind jumps to first."

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck off."

…

Hermione brushes her hair as she sits down in class beside Yukino. The girl winks and waves her hands at some of her other friends she's made from being on the Quidditch team. Soon they're joined by Harry whose glasses are falling off his face (per usual) and his unruly hair.

"Hello Harry." says the brunette motioning to him the chair they saved for him.

"Hey Hermione, Yukino. Ready for another riveting lecture in Muggle studies?"

After the war, the ministry implanted muggle studies as a mandatory course for all fifth, sixth and seventh year students to hopefully mend bridges that have been broken.

"Always Harry." answers Yukino, nodding while her eyes crinkle in amusement. "What's not to love about electrical appliances and sockets?"

"Guys…it's not _that_ bad."

"Says the muggleborn. You already know all this stuff therefore it's as easy as heck."

"Impossible Potter. The bookworm's got a need for being a know-it-all. Hand's got to be up first, answers straight and to the point. Practical…and practically _boring._ " drawls Malfoy as he shoots a snarky look towards Hermione.

Harry grips his wand in his pocket, eager to hex the blonde for his comments. Hermione merely places a hand on his shoulder, silencing him and turning to face Malfoy, her game face on.

"Pardon us Malfoy but I do believe this conversation is for wizards and witches only. Since you are after all a ferret the only thing you can do is bounce around. Unlike us who are able to entertain ourselves by laughing at you for your childish antics. Really, must you be so puerile?"

With that Hermione flips her hair directly into the blonde's face while turning to face the front of the class, acting as if he never was there at all. Harry and Yukino share an amused look while Blaise muffle his laughter and Malfoy sputters like a fish.

"Oh and Malfoy do stop sputtering. It's unbecoming for someone of your standards. After all you _are_ a spoiled brat."

Hermione then high fives Yukino under the table, grinning from ear to ear. Take _that_ Malfoy.

…

Soon class is over and Draco leaves the lecture feeling incredibly bored. He looks around, trying to find a fluff haired witch to spar because Merlin _damn him_ for needing to be entertained and she's the only one who can do it the best and he _deserves_ the best.

However, it's another commotion that catches his attention which causes him to look over to the Italian beside him who shrugs. The pair make their way over to the noise only to see Victoria and Potter fighting it out. Or what seems to be a verbal lashing from Victoria and Potter's merely stuck in her attack.

Everyone in Hogwarts knows the Slytherin exchange student loathes Potter more than anything. No one _really_ knows why, she keeps the reasons to herself and her friends from Acernis are certainly not forthcoming with the details, but then again no one _really_ cares because the brunette knows _exactly_ how to wield her words and it's _entertaining as hell._

"Potter."

"Thompkins."

"Still looking as dishevelled as ever. Out of curiosity have you ever considered shaving? I've heard the bald look is quite in these days."

Draco smirks because while she's used these insults before, attacking his hair seems to always get Potter riled up. However, the boy lacks retorts unlike Granger whose fiery wit keeps the blonde coming back like a thirsty man to an oasis.

Draco shakes the thoughts away. Thinking about those things will do him no good. He's got grades to keep up, not to mention stepping up on his Head Boy's duties which the old hag aka McGonagall told him that if he didn't he'd be stripped of the title and that most _certainly_ cannot happen.

"Is your ass jealous Thompkins of all the shit that just came out of your mouth?"

Or maybe Potter has some good ones up his sleeve. Victoria certainly seems taken aback, until she smirks and takes a step forward, closing the distance between the pair. Draco shoots look to Blaise who is grinning maliciously, clearly proud of the brunette.

" _Amore mio,_ she's good no?"

The blonde shakes his head and focuses on the verbal sparring before them.

"That's cute Potter. Your first insult with some kick. I'm proud. Though, if you're going to be two-faced about this, at least make one of them pretty."

Draco winces at the insult because he knew that if someone ever insulted his looks he'd pummel them to a pulp. Then again, Victoria's never had a filter. He looks over to a flushed Potter then, trying to sputter something and the blonde grins.

What a _wanker_.

"Somewhere out there is a tree Thompkins, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology."

Draco looks over to the Slytherin who's pissed off now and he knows Potter's landed himself in some deepshit. He can see from Victoria's friend's gaze, Yukino wasn't it? That what the idiot just said to the brunette will affect her more than she'll ever admit or show.

Her next words come out with such venom that everyone takes a step back.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Potter. Take your parents for example."

With that she sends a hex to him from her 13 inch wand and spins on her heel, clicking away with fury. Blaise shoots Potter a death glare and then runs after her. Meanwhile Draco watches as the rumours begin spreading from the audience and Granger drops to the Golden Boy's side, helping him up and taking him away to their common room. Meanwhile, Adonis comes up to Yukino and whispers something in her ear to which she nods vehemently and the pair take off after the Slytherins.

And all Draco can think is what the _hell_ just happened?

…

Hermione walks Harry to their dormitories. She takes him the long way so they don't run into Victoria because she has a feeling that the one hex that came his way isn't the _only_ one the Slytherin plans on giving him.

The witch needs time to cool down.

"Bloody hell Hermione. What's got her knickers in a twist?"

"Harry! Don't speak like that! You sound like Malfoy."

The Chosen one sighs. "Sorry. She just…she doesn't know anything about me and yet is able to attack my fears straight on. I never thought I could hate anyone but she…she makes me _loathe_ her."

Hermione sits down beside the boy on the steps, brushing his hair away from his ear in a loving gesture was his head falls to his knees.

"You should never hate someone Harry. The war taught us that."

"You're saying I should forgive her?"

"I'm saying you should give her time to apologize. Victoria is a smart girl. She'll realize her mistake and hopefully will own up to it."

"She's a Slytherin Hermione. They aren't the apologetic type."

"No Harry. _Voldemort_ wasn't the apologetic type. Have you learned nothing from the past year we spent running? We locked a house in a dungeon because we believed they were going to side with the dark. But _so many_ were killed because of us. Because of _our hate_ for something they weren't. Hate does _terrible_ things to people Harry, _you know this_. So whatever feud you have with Victoria…be the bigger person and end it."

She watches as her words sink in, and he sighs, shaking his head in his hands.

"You're right."

"I'm always right Harry."

The two share a chuckle before turning somber once again.

"So if I'm going to mend bridges with her, you need to do the same."

"With who?"

"Malfoy."

"Harry no!"

"You and I both know that you two need to work together. You fight almost as much as Thompkins and I, and if any mending needs to be done, it's between the two of you."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"He's a prat yeah, but do you really want to work with someone for a _whole year_ who you despise when instead you could at least be civil?"

"I suppose not."

"Then there you go."

"Look at you, giving me advice."

"I'm full of great wisdom."

He winks at her to which she laughs, her head shaking along with the chuckles. She'll try to be better towards Malfoy… _Try_ being the key word.

…

Draco enters the Head's dormitories to find Victoria sitting there, nursing a coffee in her hands and talking to Yukino in hushed tones. They both look up when he enters, and Adonis then appears carrying what seems to be biscuits to which the blonde snatches one off the plate, giving the Greek a hard look before sliding in the seat next to the brunette.

"How do you two do it?"

"Do what?" asks Yukino, giving him a strange look.

"Be friends despite your differences. _Bloody hell_ you two could _not_ be more opposite. I mean, for instance, you're a fucking Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin for one."

It's then that Victoria barks out a harsh laugh, looking at the blonde with death in her eyes and a look of pity. He never thought those two could ever be combined and yet here it is in her cerulean eyes.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin is just a title. Honestly, if I based my judgement of Yukino on the fact that she was a Gryffindor I'd never have this amazing friendship with her. I'd be stuck with people who are just like me, see things that way I do, _judge_ people the way I do and such. I'd not be able to broaden my horizons, discover new things because I wouldn't have her to drag me along. Most importantly, I wouldn't be me if not for her. She's got the moral compass that I lack."

"And for me I would be incredibly reckless and stupid if not for Victoria. She's able to tell me when I'm doing something depraved for me. She thinks things through while I just go for it. She's saved my ass a lot of times." Yukino chuckles then at a memory to which Victoria grins fondly at her.

"I got your back girl."

"Back at ya. Like Victoria said Draco, there's more to a person than a title. I mean, it's so much more fun to learn about someone than base them off of some stereotype."

"Stereotype?"

"It's a muggle word. It's a generalization, usually exaggerated or oversimplified and often offensive, that is used to describe or distinguish a group. Like for instance with Slytherins. We're seen as the evil house because of something one guy did and many followed. But not all of us are bad people. Our house means cunning, resourceful and ambitious which can lead to villainous things yes however it can also lead to great success. Just because I don't jump into a battle firsthand like Yukino does doesn't mean I'm not courageous. It just means that I think before I act. I look at all of the possible scenarios and factors associated with them and then make a decision from there." adds in Victoria.

The blonde simply sits there taking all the information in. He never really thought of it from their perspective. He wants to inform them they're wrong…but he doesn't know how to. It makes sense. Perfect sense.

"We're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake; sleek, powerful and frequently misunderstood."

Draco stays silent, the biscuit completely forgotten.

"I could not have worded it better myself Victoria."

"Thank you Adonis. You're aren't the only one who knows how to use words." She adds with a wink to which the boy blushes until it disappears quickly.

"I think you're rendered him speechless."

Victoria chuckles. "As it should be. Now, who feels like going for a walk? I'm rather eager to do something active."

Little did the group of four know that Hermione and Harry had been listening the whole time.

…

Hermione certainly hadn't expected to walk in on the conversation but she must say she's certainly surprised. She's been on the same level as Malfoy when it comes to the girl's friendship. If Victoria hadn't told off the younger year boys for trying to prank the Gryffindor she believes that she'd hate her for the sole fact of the house she was sorted into.

She looks over to Harry who's staring at Thompkins strangely and Hermione wonders just what is going on inside of his head. She shrugs then, not particularly caring because she knows he's going to fix things with the Slytherin anyway.

"C'mon Harry. Let's get started on our work."

He nods and the pair enters into the common room area where the rest of the students are getting up.

"I'd love to go Victoria however I have head duties to attend to." Answers Draco.

"Are you telling me Malfoy that you'll actually do your _job_?"

Hermione shoots him an incredulous look as he's now standing up, leaning the counter, sipping tea.

"It may shock you Granger but I _was_ picked to be Head Boy for a reason."

"Could've fooled me. It isn't exactly like you're jumping up and down with enthusiasm."

"You do enough of that for the both of us. You're the responsible one while I am the stunningly good looking one."

He gives the brunette a challenging looks as if daring her to object. Hermione however sighs, too tired to fight with him.

"Think what you will Malfoy. Let's just get going on our rounds shall we?"

The blonde shrugs, setting his tea on the corner and brushing past the brunette over to the door.

"After you."

To which he walks straight through leaving a baffled Hermione.

"Pretty sure you're supposed to let me go first." she mutters, huffing as she follows him.

Meanwhile Harry's disappeared to go to sleep since he's got an early practice in the morning. What they don't notice is a strange gleam in Yukino's eye. Well, excluding Victoria and Adonis of course.

"You've got a look."

"I do not."

"She's right Yukino. You've got that twinkle in your eye that says you're planning something. Or should I say more accurately, playing with fire." says Adonis, placing himself primly in the seat beside the girls.

The Gryffindor scoffs. "Please. I'm just thinking."

"About?" asks Victoria, gesturing for her to continue.

"How well do you know Draco Vic?"

The brunette tilts her head and ponders the question for a few moments.

"Fairly well. Why?"

"Out of everyone in the school…who's the best match for him?"

The cerulean eyes narrow to which a smirk then grows. "I have feeling that your goal will be easier than you think."

Adonis and Yukino exchange a look, then turning their gaze to the Slytherin.

"Whatever do you mean?" asks the Ravenclaw.

"You know why I'm the last step in _faciens match…_ You want to set up Draco with a certain fluffy haired witch right?"

"But will it _work_ Victoria…Do we even have a chance?" asks Adonis, taking her into his arms.

"Of course we do. He's as smitten with her as she is with him. There is a fine line between love and hate after all."

" _Vaí._ Indeed." hums Adonis.

"So…we're doing this then? The _Paraninfos_ are back in action?"

Adonis and Victoria look at each other from their embrace then back to the Gryffindor bouncing on her feet from excitement.

"Of course _agápi̱ mou_. We have not done something like this in a long time."

"Adonis…are you sure? Playing with people's hearts is dangerous."

"As if you're one to speak Victoria. You steal them and throw them away as if they were the wind brushing through her hair."

"Vic…stop being such a worry wart! It'll be good for them. Trust us."

Victoria sighs. "I think it'll work…what I'm afraid of is the backlash. I think that we're going to need to do some _other things_ as well if we want this to truly succeed."

Yukino and Adonis nod in agreement.

"Two then?"

"Two indeed."

…

Draco walks down the hall with Granger by his side. It's a tense silence, seeing as neither person wishes to speak. He doesn't want to deal with her, in fact, he'd much rather find Victoria and drag her off to someplace for a good snog.

And Granger's _clearly_ ignoring him which in all honesty, the blonde isn't a fan of either. He spares her a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. She's looking around, anywhere but him he's figured, and her hair is up in a messy bun. Unusual for her but according to most girls he knows it's practical and Granger is _very_ practical.

It's not just her hair that's different though. Amber hues glow in the torchlight as they walk the hall, and golden flecks become more apparent in her chocolate eyes. Her lips are a faint pink, like soft blush. She wears nothing exceptional on her and yet stands out amongst a crowd. The more Draco thinks about it, the more he realize that if he _does_ look he can find her anywhere in a gathering.

She's his true north amongst the stars, the gold lioness amongst the pride lands know as Hogwarts; the forbidden apple that he knows will have the sweetest taste…

And with that last thought his eyes shift to her lips, ogling them subtly though Granger still notices.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?"

That snaps him out of his trance and he looks straight, as if he never even noticed the delectable edges.

"Let's just finish our rounds shall we?"

…

The next day comes and Hermione's heading towards breakfast in the great hall when she's stopped by three Canadian students, one built like a Greek god, another built like an Asian empress and one like an ivory queen.

"Hermione…are you tired of being single?"

The brunette stares at Yukino with a strange look.

"Um…what?"

Victoria rolls her eyes, while Adonis grins sheepishly causing Hermione to try and tame her hair (to no avail. Why must _he_ be here?)

"What our dear Yukino is trying to say is that we would like to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Your relationship." bluntly states Vic, looking at the Gryffindor with a peculiar look.

"I don't have a relationship."

"Exactly."

"Vic, you're not helping. Look Hermione, we want to help you find a special someone in your life."

"Why?"

The trio exchange a look, not sure what to say as a response to that. It's Adonis who speaks next, and Hermione thinks that if he continues, she'll probably say yes though really, she doesn't want to.

"Because we believe that you can find happiness with someone here. Nothing is more important than love in this world. Especially after what has just occurred."

"So will you let us help you? Please?" begs Yukino, her purple eyes sparkling.

"If I say yes…how will it work?"

"Simple. There are three stages; the first one is Yukino also known as an exceptional matchmaker. She'll pair you up with someone. From there, Adonis will take over. He plays cupid and will set up a bunch of romantic settings for the two of you. And then the final stage is me."

"You? And what are you?"

Adonis grins, bringing her into his side.

"The Queen of Hearts."

Hermione merely raises an eyebrow.

"I'm the final test. If they pass, then we've succeeded, if they don't…"

"If they don't?"

The trio exchange a look again.

"It's only ever happened once. And there was hell to pay." speaks the Ravenclaw rather darkly.

Hermione looks at all of them and can see their completely serious about this.

"I don't know…"

"What's the worst that can happen? We were known as The _Paraninfos_ back at Acernis. This is what we do best."

The Gryffindor looks towards Yukino with her earnest expression, Adonis with his sincere one and finally to Victoria, who merely nods, assuring Hermione that this decision won't be a bad one.

After all, it could help her find "the one". Not to mention that the brunette has been feeling a bit lonely since Harry's always off with Ron somewhere, Ginny isn't around and she's stuck with Malfoy for company.

"Alright."

"YES! You will NOT regret this." Exclaims Yukino clapping her hands together.

Little does the brunette know she's in for _one_ hell of a ride.

…

The trio watches the Gryffindor walk away, giving them odd looks as she disappears into the dining hall, the large doors shutting behind her. Their eyes never leave the spot she disappeared to but rather their steps follow behind her towards the same destination.

"So Yukino…who's the match?" asks Adonis, his eyes straying over to the subject that the Asian is speaking of.

"Draco Malfoy." Yukino says as her own eyes join his.

"Mm. Stage one complete. An excellent match indeed." Says Victoria, with a twinkle in her eye and a promise in the corner of her smirk.

…

 **A/N: This is my new fanfic! It's three parts so I hope you all enjoy this! Please read and review! Thanks!**

 **~ Ember G.**


	2. Cupid

The Paraninfos

Part II

Cupid

 _Love thy neighbor — and if he happens to be tall, debonair and devastating, it will be that much easier._

 _Mae West_

Hermione walks the halls fiddling with her knapsack once again, breathing out a tired sigh. For the past few weeks she's found herself in constant scenarios with random boys on what she _supposes_ would be deemed a blind date. However these dates are anything but entertaining. For instance the last one she was in Hogsmeade with Yukino who pulled her into The Three broomsticks where the boy (who was…and the Gryffindor hates to say it but… _incredibly_ ugly) proceeded to talk only about himself for the whole time.

It was with a strange luck however that _Malfoy_ out of all people seemed to be there just in the nick of time to rescue her from the terrible fate of spending more time with the moron. Now that she truly thinks about it, the blonde seems to be there to rescue her from _all_ of her terrible dates. That _has_ to be a coincidence. Though there's something niggling in the back of her brain telling her it's not but she brushes it aside because there is _no way_ Draco Malfoy of _all_ people would come to her rescue because he…well… _likes_ …

No impossible.

She blames the trio for her latest date fiasco.

Why oh _why_ did she agree to their matchmaking? Because from the looks of it, they're doing a terrible job. They had insisted that they _could_ do it, and for once in Hermione's life she wants to be the center of attention and have someone chase her.

Is that _too_ much to ask?

She sighs once more, brushing the hair from her face and wrapping it up into a messy bun.

"So…how was your date last night?""

The brunette whips around and gasps as Adonis has slid up beside her, whispering delightfully in her ear. _Merlin_ he makes her weak in the knees.

"Terrible as all of the others have been."

The Greek shrugs, smiling a winning smile towards her. "He'll come."

It's then that the duo is approached by Luna who smiles serenely and gently waves.

"Hello Hermione. _Geia sas Adonis."_

Hermione smiles and nods but she's surprised to see that the Ravenclaw beside her isn't saying anything. In fact, when she turns her head to look at him he's looking to the floor, blushing like a mad man.

 _Of course_ the most gorgeous man she meets falls for the oddity of the bunch. It just _has_ to be like a romantic movie doesn't it?

"Hello Luna."

"How are the both of you doing?"

"I'm good, in fact here's my class right now. I'll see you two later."

The Gryffindor sweeps by the blushing Greek and heads into Charms to relax for a bit and stray her mind away from her awful dates.

…

Draco relaxes in the common room of the dormitory since he's on spare, enjoying every second. That is, until Blaise storms in with a basket of luscious fruit and delicious dips.

"And the winner of the biggest wanker goes to Blaise Zabini for his desperation in getting the girl. Honestly, could you _be_ more pathetic?"

"I'll have you know my _vipera_ is one of the loveliest beings who deserves _tante amore_ from her _amante."_

"Technically you're her _giocattolo."_

"You wish. Just because she isn't shagging you like you'd hope doesn't mean you need to have a stick up your ass. We all know Victoria plays with-"

"I play with _what_ now?"

The Italian freezes and turns around in shock while Draco snickers. Victoria only looks on amused, with one eyebrow raised and a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Nothing _amore mio,_ Drake's just being a wanker."

"When is he not? What do you have there Blaise?"

The Slytherin grins under the use of his first name which causes Draco to roll his eyes because Blaise _really_ is pitiful.

"A gift for you."

For a moment Victoria seems shocked but soon hides it with a demure smile.

"Thank you. That's incredibly thoughtful of you."

She graciously accepts the token of affection, disappearing into her room briefly before appearing again in something more casual, placing herself beside Blaise on the couch across from Draco. The Italian rests an arm around her shoulders, his fingers brushing them every once in a little. She doesn't push him away but doesn't react to it either.

"So Draco, I've been hearing that you've been rescuing Hermione from some terrible dates. How come? I thought you'd love to see her flounder in awkwardness."

Victoria reaches over and plucks a grape from Blaise's gift to her.

"Wow these are delicious Blaise. You have my sincerest gratitude."

The Italian looks smugly over to the blonde who rolls his eyes. _Prick._

"Relax Victoria. I just happened to be in the same place at the same time."

"Right."

"Don't begin to read into this. It means nothing."

"I didn't imply anything Draco. You're the one who jumped to conclusions. Blaise told me about the lioness comment."

"Oh? Shagging the corridors are we? Didn't realize you two were so close."

Blaise looks like he's about to punch the blonde while the brunette has a faint blush appear on her cheeks. Draco's eyes narrow, wondering if maybe, _just maybe_ , the witch returns his best mate's feelings.

Unlikely…but there's the possibility.

"Don't change the subject. You've been following Hermione on her dates… _haven't you_?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"No."

"Yes….DAMNIT!"

Draco's head collapses into his hands while the duo across from him chuckle.

"So you like Hermione, big whoop."

"It's more complicated than that."

Victoria scoffs. "Love is always complicated. It's a fucking mess."

"I'm not _in love_ with her. I just…am attracted to her."

The brunette exchanges a look with the Italian.

"Well then what's the problem? You think she's hot, she finds you attractive…that's a win-win situation right there."

Draco shoots Victoria a look of annoyance.

"I'm done with this shit."

He storms off to his room, shutting the door behind him gently because only Gryffindors slam doors when they're angry. And he, most certainly, is _not_ a Gryffindor.

"Well that went well." mutters Blaise sarcastically. Victoria looks to him, her fingers dancing in his hair.

"You know, I didn't think he'd answer so easily. He's up to something."

"Drake? Nah. He gets like this when confronted with something he isn't willing to admit yet."

Victoria tilts her head, her eyes still laying on the door to Draco's room. She's positive he's up to something, she saw a glint in his eye and there's a gut feeling that shit's about to hit the fan.

"Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything _mia vipera._ "

"Keep an eye on him for me. If you suspect anything, let me know as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

She kisses him on the cheek softly before dashing out of the common room with a mission in mind.

She's got to find the Greek.

…

"There you are!"

Adonis turns around to see a furious Victoria storming up to him. He looks to the girl on his arm, who is simply looking out the window dreamily and he wishes that his best friend wasn't looking like she was about to rip his head off.

At least, not in front of Luna.

"Yes Victoria?"

The brunette pauses, looking over at Luna who's now facing her, a smile on her face and her petite hands holding on to the Greek's bicep.

"Hello Victoria. How are you?"

"Fine. Do you mind if I steal Adonis from you for a moment? I promise I'll bring him right back."

"Go right ahead. I'll see you later _o ángelós mou._ "

She disappears then, walking down the hall and Adonis let's out a blissful sigh.

"Wow. I never pegged you to go for…well… _her_."

"Not _all_ of us have the interest in stringing along boys."

"There is a madness to my method. Anyway, so…setting Hermione up on a bunch of bad dates is your way of getting her and Draco together? Adonis…you're losing your touch."

The Greek scoffs. "Hardly. These two need a slow build up. She has to realize he isn't an arrogant prick-"

"But _he is_ …"

"And that she isn't a stuck up know it all."

"But _she_ is..."

" _They_ don't need to know that."

"But _they_ do…"

Adonis sighs, pushing his long hair back into a manbun.

"You're insufferable."

"All part of the charm."

The Greek snorts.

"Anyway, you're supposed to be _cupid_ so fix it because Hermione's getting suspicious and a curious Hermione is a _deadly combination_."

"I suppose you're right. I'm afraid I just don't know…"

An idea pops into his head, a brilliant one as he sees the third of their trio approach.

"A ball."

"A what?" asks an incredulous Victoria with wide eyes and an unamused look.

"Oooooo Adonis that's a great idea!"

"Thank you Yukino. Victoria you know all of the balls we had back at the academy was the perfect set up for couples. We can even make it a masked one."

"This…is a _terrible_ idea."

"Ug Vic, stop being such a downer! Adonis I think it's brilliant! It'll be the push to get them finally together!"

"What about her sidekick?"

"Who? Harry?"

"Yeah. The _beggar_ boy."

Adonis and Yukino exchange a look as Victoria crosses her arms, giving them a pointed look.

"You know he'll ask her to be his date and she'll say yes. And even if he doesn't ask her Draco doesn't have enough credit with her to ask _let alone_ have her say yes. Your plan has holes."

"Ug. You're _such_ a pessimist."

"I'm a _realist_. It's not _my_ fault you two don't pay attention to the facts. _You're_ a matchmaker, your job is to find two people well suited and put them together. _He's_ Cupid. He's to set up the romantic atmosphere and create the tension. _My job_ is far more complicated. I know things the two of you don't. So please, _trust me_ when I say you need to work the other up to each of them to even _dream_ of the possibility of them going together."

The pair exchanges another look.

"That's a fair point. I just…we haven't done this in so long I forgot how much time it usually takes."

"It's alright Yukino. Just…tread carefully alright? We can't have them getting suspicious of our intentions."

"And the ball Victoria?"

"You're cupid. If you want to do it then go for it."

Adonis grins and pulls the Slytherin into a fierce hug to which she awkwardly pats his back.

"Excellent. Now…to plan a party!"

…

When talking with the headmistress about the idea of a ball she only reacts with enthusiasm. She insists on creating a team to create the event and make it, dare she say, _magical._

To which Hermione wants throw the whole idea out the window because the last ball she had ended in tears and she really, just really, doesn't like balls.

Yukino though is incredibly enthusiastic, clapping her hands with great excitement. Adonis seems pretty stoked too which Hermione cringes further because the gorgeous boy is going to ask out Luna so that leaves Hermione with even a smaller amount of selection.

She has _standards_ and majority of the boys at Hogwarts don't live up to them.

She sighs as she leaves the office; her head hung low in despair. She knows she's being over dramatic but _Merlin help her_ if this ball goes sour like that last one, which, with her luck, will.

It's then that Adonis approaches her, grinning with that ovary exploding smile.

"Hermione!"

"Hello Adonis."

"Since I've been given the pleasure of assigning everyone to their duties for preparation for the ball, I thought I could give you yours now. Is that alright?"

"I suppose so."

"Excellent! I'm going to give you a partner and your job is to come up with snacks and beverages as well as the music. Sound good?"

"Very well. Who is my partner?"

"Draco."

Hermione's eyes go wide. "What?"

"Draco. You know…tall, debonair and devastatingly handsome?"

"Um…"

"Of course you do! You two _are_ Heads together. Well, I best be off, I need to ask Luna to be my date. Talk to you later Hermione!"

The Greek dashes off into the distance leaving a sputtering Hermione who's gapping like a fish.

…

Draco glares at the piece of paper in his hands telling him what's he's doing to plan this ball, and his partner through the hell of it all.

Hermione _fucking_ Granger.

He doesn't know whether to thank the gods, or scream and yell at them for fucking this up. After his little… _revelation_ during patrols and then Victoria's accusations…the blonde has begun to rethink where he stands with the feisty Gryffindor.

He wasn't lying when he said it'd be complicated if…and that's a _very_ strong if…he did like Granger.

One, he'd have to put up with all of her terrible habits like the fact she bites her nails when she's stressed, or the mangy hair of hers that can't seem to do anything other than be a bushy mess. Not to mention he'd have to become friends with Potterhead and the Weaselbee, something he has _no interest_ in doing…ever.

Of and you know, that whole blood purity bullshit. That's a thing too.

Granted, he doesn't believe in it, in fact, Draco doesn't think he ever did. But there are many people he knows who do and for a Malfoy, one of the elite, to "lower" himself to a woman of low status would be… _scandalous._ And he loves his parents; _he does_ and most certainly doesn't want to put _them_ in that position where they become more rejected from society than they already are.

So like he said, it's complicated.

Of course, then walks in the devil of his thoughts, adjusting her strap with her massive bag and throwing it on the couch across from him while she herself plops down beside it.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

He watches her with ease because it's so natural to him, just to _look_ at her. The fading sun illuminates her face with a golden glow, her dark eyelashes brush against her cheeks; her lips a faint pink like a cherry blossom.

"We need to get the list done."

"Very well. What do you want to do for food?"

"You're not going to fight me on this?"

The blonde shrugs. "There are far more important things that require my attention than some frivolous ball."

He watches as Granger nods in agreement. "Honestly, with exams and homework I see no reason why we should have a ball. We're _far_ too busy to be doing such silly things."

"Granger…"

"What?"

"Did we just… _agree_ on something?"

She opens and closes her mouth. "I suppose we did."

"Will wonders never cease. Now about the food…"

…

"Thompkins."

"Potter. What do you want?"

"You and I are partnered for the ball thing for decorations and I…well..."

The brunette's eyebrows raised themselves into a questioning look. Oh how the mighty have fallen. She snickers at the thought.

"You _what_ Potter? Haven't got all day you know."

"I figured getting your advice on decorations would be far easier than doing it myself."

"How thoughtful of you." she deadpans. She can see his mind wanting to say something, most likely an insult, but he stays silent, impressing the Slytherin for only a minute.

"I talked to McGonagall and she's given us access to a room with all of the Yule ball's décor from the Triwizard tournament."

"Very well…let's get going shall we? I have a prior engagement that I don't want to be late for."

Potter merely brushes past her, heading towards the destination in his mind. Victoria sighs…looks like it's going to be a _long_ night.

…

Hermione sits on the couch as she watches Malfoy with a curious eye. He seems…different, as if he's come to some sort of revelation. About what she doesn't know…but she'd love to find out.

However this is Malfoy and his mood swings are extreme so really…he could just be at one end of the spectrum and soon heading to the next.

Bloody boys.

"Malfoy…what are you doing?"

"Making tea."

"Okay then."

She still can't believe how fast they went over the whole list. He seemed to just agree with whatever she suggested only rejecting a few things. For the most part, he engaged himself and surprised Hermione and it was delightful.

Soon the blonde's bringing over two mugs of tea to which shocks the brunette yet again because she's never seen this side of Malfoy, an affectionate, caring side and bloody hell she finds it incredibly endearing.

Fuck… _that's_ not good.

"This is lovely Malfoy thank you."

He merely grunts in response, too focused on his own beverage.

"So…any ideas of who you'll take to the ball?"

"Why Granger? Hoping I'll ask you?" he says with a sneer that soon morphs into an amused expression.

Like she said…mood swings.

"Of course not Malfoy. Just curious is all."

"Well, I do have someone in mind however I'm not sure if she'll say yes."

Hermione feels a tug at her heart, she isn't sure what it is but it's unpleasant. Probably because when he said he had someone in mind Victoria popped into her head in a stunning dress, linking arms with Malfoy and dancing the night away. Odd thought to give her unkind feelings towards her friend.

She shakes the thoughts away.

"What about you Granger? A certain gentleman caught your fancy?"

The Gryffindor chuckles and shakes her head to which she can hear a growl coming from Malfoy's throat. Why would he do such a thing?

"I thought I did but he's found love with someone else I'm afraid."

"Please don't tell me you were pining over that infantile Ravenclaw."

"I was _not_ pining."

"Right. Well, from what I've seen, him and Lovegood are attached at the hip, disappointing all viable females everywhere."

"You can be quite crass you know that?"

"And you can be incredibly prudish. It's quite entertaining watching you squirm."

"I'm _not_ prudish. I just think it's distasteful to talk about such vulgar things in public."

"But you have no problem dishing it out do you?"

" _That_ is none of your concern."

"I bet you're incredibly wild in the sack."

"MALFOY!"

"What?!"

At this point, the blonde's laughing out loud while a furious blush stains Hermione cheeks.

"That is _so_ not appropriate."

"Ah don't get you're knickers into a twist."

" _Don't_ bring my panties into this."

There's a strong mirth in his grey eyes though that make Hermione pause. They look like a cloudy sky, with hints of silver in them. They're stunning and she can barely hear him calling her.

"Granger?"

"Hm?"

The blonde tilts his head, studying the brunette in a blank gaze which makes her squirm.

"Nothing." He says with a smirk to which he gets up and disappears into his room, leaving Hermione wondering just what was going on inside of his head.

…

Victoria sits on a cushion in the Room of Requirement while Potter sorts through the boxes of decorations. There's a ton of random stuff in them, but nothing seems to stick to a particular theme.

"You _could_ help you know."

"I'm not good at empathy. Would you settle for some sarcasm?"

"I'm good thanks."

Victoria snorts. "Ah yes, the great and noble Chosen one who can do anything and is perfect in every way."

She sneers the last words out and watches at the golden boy turns his head towards her, glasses falling off and looking at her like she just revealed some sort of precious information.

"What?"

"I'm not perfect."

"The world certainly seems to think so."

"I have enemies you know. Quite a few since the war who would _gladly_ show you my flaws."

"You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for yourself."

He scoffs at her and continues sorting through some boxes. "No shit considering I had to give up my life for the world to live."

"Go figure."

"After the war all they did was celebrate me while I'm sure several of them also planned on killing me."

"And that's the way with society isn't it? They either want to kill you, kiss you or _be you_."

"And you know so much because…?"

"Your tone seems pointed right now…"

She inwardly smirks as Potter rolls his eyes, clearly giving up his yearning to learn more. He works silently for a while as she watches him with inquisitive eyes. She soon finds herself becoming somber and she decides then to break the silence.

"I'm not interested in preserving the status quo if that's what you're insinuating."

His head slightly turns, indicating that he's listening, that she's captured his attention.

"This world is bigoted beyond belief, filled to the brim with this ideal that purebloods are superior. That's the status quo and I refuse to be a part of it."

"So then what are you interested in?"

Victoria's eyes glint with a hidden desire and her next words are chilling to Potter's bones.

"I want to overthrow it."

…

Hermione walks down the corridor when she spots the girl she's looking for. She's got the list of things needed in her bag and she's reading Ginny's letter from the academy. The redhead speaks of such a lavish and different lifestyle than that of Hogwarts. She explains how she's having trouble fitting in since she doesn't get along with either of the other transfer students. The brunette frowns, wondering how she can help Ginny with her predicament.

"Hermione!"

Her head shoots up and she smiles at Yukino who jogs her way over to the Gryffindor.

"Hey Yukino."

"Got your stuff done?"

"Mhm. Do you know where Adonis is? I want to give it to him."

The brunette shakes her head no.

"Figures. He's probably off in some alcove snogging Luna to his heart's content. Merlin he hasn't been able to separate himself from her side since he got here."

Hermione coughs discreetly, and runs a hand in her hair indicating that she has no interest in talking about the boy she used to fancy.

"Oh my Godric! I am so sorry! I totally forgot you had a thing for him!"

"Yes well…that's irrelevant."

"Yeah totally. What do you have there in your hands?"

"Oh. It's a letter from my friend Ginny. She was one of the students chosen from here to go to your school. She's having a little bit of trouble fitting in I'm afraid."

"Do you know who she's rooming with?"

"Um…a Madeline Caron, Kenta Himura, and Dilipa Singh."

Yukino laughs. "Yeah, I can imagine she'll have a hard time with them. You know what? I can owl her and give her some advice. Those girls were my roommates before I came here."

"Wow. That'd be great! Thank you! Her full name is Ginevra Weasley but only call her Ginny."

"Gotcha. Alright well, I'll go owl her. See ya around Hermione."

"Bye Yukino."

Hermione smiles in satisfaction as a feeling of giddiness ensues her. With Yukino taking care of Ginny, she knows the redhead will be alright.

Now to worry about her own problems, like a certain blonde plaguing her mind.

His earlier actions were…unexpected. She's not entirely sure what to make of them. Maybe he's trying to build a bridge…offer a peace offering and she'd be foolish not to take it.

It seems Harry's right. Maybe she really should try to mend the bridge she's torn with pride.

What has she got to lose after all?

…

Harry simply blinks a few times before shaking his head, his attention solely directed on Thompkins.

"You want to _what?_ "

"Seriously Potter, you can't tell me you think that there are no more purists controlling the Ministry of Britain do you? You can't honestly be _that_ dense. The whole reason I jumped on the chance do to this exchange was to do further research in Britain's Ministry of Magic. For centuries, this country has been ahead of its time in beliefs and change until now. Canada and the United States have surpassed this nation in the ideal of pure blood. They've added science to the mix, something that Britain is slowly staring to let trickle into their system. But it isn't enough. Old wealthy aristocrats still have many individuals in a tight grip and will _not_ be letting go anytime soon. Someone needs to kick out the bureaucrats and bring in the fresh blood."

"Someone like you?"

"Dissatisfaction is a symptom of ambition. It's the coal that fuels the fire. When you're discontent with something, you fix it because we all strive for _beatitudinem_. Happiness. We want to feel good at all times. So we alter what makes us feel like shit in order to produce an endorphined result."

"So what makes you think you can do it? Several people have tried, with what you refer to as ambition and failed. What makes you different?"

"The difference between a successful person and others is not a lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge but a lack of will. Ambition doesn't solely rely on _dissatisfaction_. You need to be willing to do the work to let your ambitious nature become a reality. And that is why people fail because no one _is willing_ to do the work it takes."

Harry sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. "You talk like you know all about this world when you haven't even lived in it."

"I have seen the world and it is great and terrible. But it has seen me, and I watch it tremble in fear."

…

Draco hears her leave and gets up from his desk, finishing off the last sentence of his essay before proceeding to leave his room, entering into the common area where he sees Adonis entering into the dorm. The blonde hasn't really had any conversations with the Ravenclaw other than snarling and shooting the idiot looks because Granger's bloody _infatuated_ with him.

Which _shouldn't_ bother him at all but it _does_ because Victoria got into his head with her assumptions, indicating that the bushy haired Gryffindor _likes_ him and truth be told he's pretty infatuated with her himself…

Merlin _knows_ how long he's dreamt of holding her in his arms and kissing her decadent lips and doing much, _much_ , more pleasurable things with her.

 _Fuck_ the brunette for making him finally admit that yeah, he's got a thing for Granger which he's been denying for a _very_ long time. He has reason for it because it's pretty complicated to enter into a relationship with the barmy witch.

He sighs, running his hands through his hair while making himself some tea. He knows he wants to ask her to the ball, to which the theme is _An Ombre Spring_...

What the _hell_ is that anyway? He shakes his head focusing rather on _how_ he'll asking out the bushy head Gryffindor. _Merlin knows_ it'll be harder than taming hippogriff, which he knows _all_ about mind you…

It could always just be blunt and _tell_ Granger but she'll probably laugh in his face. She'd never believe him, not after all the shit he's put her through.

The blonde sighs once more. Maybe he'll get the help of Victoria to aid him in figuring this one out. But as he looks across the Ravenclaw sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his tea while reading the newspaper he thinks that maybe it isn't Victoria hope can help him, but the man who's currently holding _his_ witch's affections.

"Adonis?"

He cringes as he speaks the name to which the Greek looks up, shocked to say the least, that Draco is calling him.

"Yes, what do you need?"

The blonde runs a hand through his locks as he makes his way over to the table, sitting across from the Ravenclaw and looking at him with a curious look. Meanwhile, Adonis just stares at him peculiarly, wondering what he's up to.

"You know Granger."

Adonis raises an eyebrow. "As do you? What about her?"

"I mean, she…likes you…"

The Greek shakes his head in amusement. He can see Draco's lip snarling a bit and he lays the newspaper down, giving the Slytherin his full attention. This should be interesting…

…

"And what makes you better than the wizards and witches in the ministry? You may want to change things but from the looks of it you'll be just a controlling if not more than them."

Harry adjusts his glasses; the cleaning of the room long forgotten for Thompkins has captured his attention. The dim lighting in the room make her cerulean eyes glow, the faint moonlight drifting through the windows illuminating her pale skin with an ivory touch, and her hair being in a warmer shade of brown than the usual cold darkness it shows.

He shakes his head. There are far more important things to worry about…like how Thompkins is planning on essentially, _taking over Britain._ It's admirable the fact that she wants to change it, quite attractive actually, but the way she's going about it may not be the best. Though she does make sense as she explains it.

"You make it sound like I'm doing something evil."

"Well…"

"Evil is a point of view. Just because you're moral compass is so far up your ass doesn't mean mine is non-existent. I have one, I just choose to ignore it when it suits me best."

"Such a Slytherin."

She snorts. "Hardly. Slytherin's are ambitious cunning and resourceful, and I am all three and that's what makes me a snake. Just because my moral compass lacks a sturdy foundation is not what makes me Slytherin."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right Potter. What time is it by the way?"

He looks at his watch.

"Around 8."

"Merlin! I've got to get going! My previous engagement is going to be here soon."

"What's got you in such a rush? It's not like you've got anyone important to meet. "

"Shockingly Potter I do have people who like me for me."

"As if you know what actually feelings are. You're always pissed off or something similar."

Her blue eyes harden and he takes a step back, overcome by the emotions flickering through them.

"I have love in me which you can scarcely imagine and a rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge in the other."

"So you choose rage over love? That's pitiful. I feel sorry for you."

Thompkins then shoves Harry towards the wall, pinning him against her. He feels alive and full of heat, her body being _far_ too pleasant against him.

"Watch your tone." she hisses. They're _so_ close though, so close that their noses are touching and his eyes glance down to her lips, looking _tantalizing_ and tempting him.

And he dives in.

…

"So you want to take Hermione to the ball?"

"Yeah."

"Then just ask her."

"hell no! You do realize she'll bite my balls off for that."

"Don't you want that?"

"Later. Right now I want to woo her."

"You've never had trouble before? What gives?"

"Because this is Granger, the girl who doesn't do _anything_ like any normal girl because she's anything but normal. She's _fucking exquisite._ You'd have to be a blind fool not to notice that she deserves more than just a simple question."

"She deserves a parade?"

"A whole fucking parade."

"Then give her a parade."

"She still wouldn't believe me."

"Then ask."

"Other girls want flowers…"

"Hermione hates flowers."

"Other girls want chocolates."

"They give her pimples."

"Is it honestly that easy?"

"To be blunt is the best suave move for her."

"Okay then…be blunt…got it."

…

His lips taste like a good firewhisky mixed with the recent sweat of Quidditch. His muscles rippled underneath her touch as her fingers trailed down his chest lightly, fingernails digging in a bit.

She honestly can say that she did not expect to be kissing Harry Potter out of all people, in a dingy classroom against a wall of all places. She's never liked the kid from his over glorified star status in which the papers paint him as a hero worthy of being titled a _god_.

With that thought her nails dig a little deeper and she bites his lip. She should pull away, really should…

But then he flips them so now she's against the wall and he's devouring her mouth like a pirate and it's downright _sinful_ and fuck it if it just _can't_ get more right than this.

 _And all it is_ …is a kiss.

She wonders what else he'll be good at. From the feel of it…he'll be _quite good_.

A knock the erupts on the door and he pulls back, both of their eyes wide as she realizes it's her previous engagement as does he and there both panting heavily, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hand on his cheek still and his glasses are long gone. Blue clashes onto green like water onto the earth and time stands still as the pair take each other in. The knock is forgotten until it erupts once more, chattering the tense atmosphere the pair has established.

Potter lowers her to the ground where she fixes her hair and skirt, brushing past him towards the door. Their decorating time is long over, surprisingly McGonagall never showed up to check on their progress but that's the last thing from Victoria's mind right now.

She looks back at the Golden Boy, whose lips are swollen from the intense kisses she laid on him, his collar askew, raised up from her hands clenching it. Brown stains his mouth faintly form her lipstick and her eyes flick to his to see his reaction.

He's taking her in, from head to toe and she knows she's pretty unkempt herself at the moment. He reaches for her, mouth open like he's about to say something and her heart beats a little bit faster but then his mouth shuts as does the beat of her heart.

She opens the door then, squashing the feeling of disappoint clawing its way up her soul, to reveal a smart looking Italian grinning at her.

" _Mia viper_ …" is what Blaise whispers as he looks her up and down just like Potter did. "You've look a little out of it. Is something wrong Victoria?"

She shakes her head smiling a sensual smile towards him. Her enclose with his and her pearly whites sparkle in the torchlight.

"Nothing Blaise. Shall we get going?"

Blaise…Blaise is the one she's smitten with because she know he'll treat her like a queen/ He's infatuated with her flaws and all, though to him her faults are nothing but her strengths. He could give her the world and she _wants_ the world.

Blaise is _good_ and Potter is…well…

…

Draco runs through the halls after his little chat with Adonis towards the library where he knows Granger will be. She's reliable that way and it makes him smile a little.

Soon though he skids around the corner and sees her walking towards her. Her eyes are focused on the books in front of her to which hse's checking to make usre she has everything. Her right hand grasps the bottom of the books offering support while her left finger dance over the top.

"Granger."

Her head perks up as her eyes go wide.

"Malfoy. What do you need?"

"Go to the ball with me."

She sputters like a fish. "What?"

"You and me. The Spring ball. Together. What do you say?"

"Um well…I'm flattered and all…but I…well I…already have a date."

Well shit.

…

 **A/N: And that's part 2! This will be a four part series not three like I originally planned! Let's just say Cupid needs two parts not one! Anyway! There's a poll going on at my profile page on who Victoria should be with!** _ **( only)**_ **For** _ **AO3**_ **please comment on who you'd like Victoria to be with! The choices are either Blaise or Harry. Please vote!**

 **In the meantime I hope you enjoy Part 2 and don't worry, Hermione and Draco are going to get their own steamy moment in Part 3 ;)**

 **Much love!**

 **~ Ember G.**


	3. An Ombre Spring

**Alright! I need** _ **all**_ **of you lovely followers and readers to vote for who Victoria should end up with! Should it be the** _ **utter**_ **gentleman Blaise Zabini? Or the** _ **passionate**_ **Harry Potter?**

 **Comment your vote or go to my poll on my profile to vote there! Victoria awaits your decision! I won't release the next chapter until I have a solid amount of votes .**

 **Thank you!**

 _The Paraninfos_

 _Part lll_

 _An Ombre Spring_

 _"I thought I was promiscuous but it turns out I was just thorough."_

 _~ Russell Brand_

Four girls walk down a cobblestone road, passing many little shops with stands out selling their items. The sun shines over the street with clouds drifting on by, covering the light quite often, and threatening them with rain.

Heels click on the road while others are merely making loud slaps on the stone, indicating that these girls are on a mission and will not be stopped. The mission of course is to find the perfect dress for the spring ball as are all the other girls in Hogwarts, fifth year and up.

There's a girl with blonde hair and a soft smile, another with a lion's mane and practical shoes. Beside her is a girl with stunning purple eyes and sleek straight hair with a girl who has pale skin white as snow and eyes like the sea.

Luna, Hermione, Yukino, and Victoria all grin to an inside joke as they make their way to a little dress boutique known as _Modo Iudicia Periculum Boutique_ aka _Fashion is Danger Boutique._

It's an odd name for a store not doubt, in fact it's barely known by anyone. Luckily for the girls Ginny informs them in a letter to Yukino that,

 _I trust them with my clothes, hair, shoes and jewellery. They know their stuff and it's fabulous._

Essentially they can't go wrong. So Hermione gets her wand to point them to the direction and they can see themselves disappearing from the rest of the crowds.

Soo they see a sign hanging overhead of a door, showing them that they've found their destination. Hermione pockets her wand, clutching Yukino's arm tighter as the girls enter the store, not ready for what is going to happen.

…

"Clement! Look at what we have 'ere!"

"Oh! Bret! What iz it?"

"Four _lovely_ ladiez here for zome drezsez!"

" _Cela est magnifique!_ We zhall give them zomething _aimer_!"

" _Oui! Je suis d'accord!"_

The four girls merely stand there in shock for they can't see anyone in the store with them though they here the deep voices of the gentleman. Soon, two men appear, adjusting their clothes and grinning at the girls. They're obviously French from their thick accents and the girls exchange looks to each other.

"Does anyone speak French?" asks Hermione since she can't understand a word either of the guys is saying.

"Yeah. I think you're friend is right. From the looks of the clothes here, they know a thing or two." Says Victoria who's eyes are straying over the racks.

" _Bonjour madames_. How may we help you on _cette belle_ day?"

The man who speaks has short hair in the back, dark brown, with long bangs covering the right side of his face which contain heavy red streaks. He wears a turtle neck that's dark grey with a red triangle on the neck part which descends down to the top of his chest. A thick red line is on the top of his shoulders stretching down. The sweater is slim fitted as are the black pants her wears with the black boots contain red laces. His facial hair is on point too as well as the black eyeliner.

The other man has straight black hair that's gelled up, with a few strands caressing the right side of his face as well. He wears black glasses that are straight on the top of the rim; however they form a needle point as the rest of the rim lies just beneath his eyes. He wears a slim fitted suit of dark grey, with bright royal blue dress shoes and a tie to match.

"I am Bret and thiz iz Clément. We are the proud ownerz of _Modo Iudicia Periculum Boutique. Who_ are you?"

" _Bonjour, mon nom est Victoria et cela est Luna, Hermione et Yukino. Nous sommes ici pour acheter des robes pour le bal à Poudlard?"_

The two older men gasp in delight and start conversing with Victoria in French as she astounds them with her knowledge. Hermione and Luna exchange a glance while Yukino rolls her eyes.

"Vic, let's get going. We have dresses to get!"

"Right. So gentleman, can you show us around the theme is…"

" _Un ressort ombre._ We know. But you zhall not zuffer from theze _morne_ drezsez. Non! You zhall have our cuztoom made onez! Clément!"

"Oui?"

"Cuztoom drezses!"

"Oui! Coome with me ladiez!"

The girls follow Clément to the back with Bret right behind them. Soon they arrive in a giant dressing room. Each girl is sent into a stall where the curtains are drawn and the magic begins.

…

Draco sighs staring out of the window at the cloudy sky above. He's frustrated with himself because his witch, and yes Granger _is his_ , is going with some _wanker_ who's probably an absolute ass and the blonde can only dream of hexing the bloody idiot's face.

How dare _he_ take _his_ woman?

Granted, the brunette isn't his… _yet_ anyway. But if Draco gets his way, she will be by the end of the night. It's then that Blaise enters the dormitories and the blond shoots him a look, indicating that he most certainly does not want the Italian here.

He wants to wallow in self-pity a little bit longer.

"hey mate."

"Fuck off Blaise."

"Wow. Someone's got their knickers in a twist. What'd she do this time? Hex your face? _Insult your looks_?"

Blaise laughs out loud at himself while Draco stares daggers into his back as the other boy makes his way over to the couch to have a seat.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"How'd you ask Victoria to the dance?"

The Italian gives his friend an inquisitive look, before pondering his answer.

"Flowers and chocolate as any lady would love. Of course, the flowers were incredibly hard to get seeing as _mia viper_ hates flowers but one kind."

"And you found it?"

"And I found it."

"Lucky bastard."

Blaise chuckles. "Her face was priceless and in shock. I was thoroughly rewarded." He wiggles his eyebrows to which the blonde scoffs.

"Whatever."

"Seriously mate, what's wrong? You haven't been this fucking depressed since you learned Granger was with the Weasel."

That stops Blaise in his tracks as his eyes go wide. So do the blonds.

"Blaise…"

" _Bloody hell_ mate. I'm sorry. She's going with someone else…isn't she?"

"Yeah."

Silence reigns supreme as Blaise looks to his friend in pity, wishing he could help the blond win the girl who he's been pining over for years. It's then that he's struck with an idea, one he's certain his date will happily help him with and maybe a few others too.

"Well we'll just have to hex the bugger until he gives Granger to you."

Draco looks out of the corner of his eye at his best friend. "You willing to help an ass like me?"

"You're my best mate and I think you two could be the greatest thing this world has ever seen."

…

Hermione links arms with Victoria as the pair makes their way to the owlery while the others head to The Three Broomsticks. The duo is entranced with talking about their dresses because well….

Bret and Clément sure know what they're doing. _A lot._

Not only will the girls be the belles of the balls but their dates are sure going to be in awe of them, probably drooling quite a bit too.

The thought makes the Gryffindor chuckle.

"I still can't believe how _well_ they all turned out."

"I know. I mean, I've never been one to talk about my looks and all, Merlin knows I've never been an attractive witch but in that dress I feel…"

"Like?"

"A princess."

Hermione tears up a bit to which Victoria embraces the girl in a hug.

"You always look stunning Hermione and don't let any man tell you otherwise."

The Gryffindor shrugs sheepishly.

"The only boys that have ever been interested in me were Cormac and Ron. Cormac just wanted to deflower the Golden Girl while Ron and I were…"

"Expected to be together."

"Exactly. How'd you know?"

"Yukino's been talking to Ginny and in return talks to me."

"Ah. Well yes…I believe Ron and I were always just… _supposed_ to happen but I only ever saw him as a brother."

"I get that."

"I just…never had someone look at me the way Blaise looks at you."

Victoria blushes then, pushing a loose strand behind her ear.

"He's something isn't he?"

Hermione grins. "He is indeed. He treats you like a queen."

"He does."

The brunette shoots the Slytherin a look for she has a far off look on her face, as if not everything about Blaise is what she'd like.

"Victoria?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Blaise?"

"I do. I really do."

…

Blaise soon arrives into the library, looking around for a book on toxic potions for his essay when he hears a loud chatter of around the corner in the aisle next to his. He pulls back a book quietly which gives him enough room to see through the crack but not enough to be noticed. He can hear the conversation much more clearly now and peers through only for his mouth to drop as he sees none other than Theodore Nott talking to Daphne Greengrass.

Why is Theo talking about Hermione? The Italian presses his hear closer to the crack to get a better hearing of the conversation.

"So you and Granger then?"

"Yeah. Merlin knows how long I've wanted to ask her. I mean, have you seen her rack?"

" _Bloody hell_ Theo! Could you _be_ more of an ass?"

"Don't kid yourself Daph. You want to get into her knickers as much as I do."

The blonde laughs. "That's irrelevant. I'm not the one going to the ball with her am I? Still can't believe she even said yes to you."

"Well she did and I'm going to have the pleasure of watching her squirm under me and make me cum so much I won't know what to do with myself."

The pair leaves and Blaise pulls back, furious at what he just heard but a devious smirk dancing onto his lips.

Draco's going to kill Theo when he finds out.

The blond has nothing to worry about.

…

The day passes noneventful and soon tomorrow arrives or better known as the day of the dance. Hogwarts is in a flurry of motion as students are rushed to finish breakfast and sent off to class so they can prepare the dining hall for the ball.

Of course, the decoration team gets the day off from classes to prepare the room so it represents an ombre spring well.

And that's where Hermione finds them all as she pushes open the door, walking in and dumping her book bag into the corner, shuffling through it before pulling out the list of music and food for the event.

Adonis is gesturing towards the seven individuals before him with a clipboard in hand, pointing to a person and then to a spot in the room. Hermione rushes over, joining them to which Adonis flashes a smile indicating he sees her (she blushes because even though he's taken he still makes her swoon) and then back to the task at hand.

He's in Ravenclaw for a reason.

"Excellent. So, Draco and Hermione can you head down to the kitchens and speak to the elves about the food so they can get it ready? By the time you come back the sound system should be ready to go for you. Harry and Victoria can you get your decorations up? I want this place sparkling with ombre hues and a beautiful spring style."

"Yukino, Blaise, and Luna, you three can get started on the exterior, the gardens and such. I want people to be able to wander and fall in love. Now get to it everyone!"

With that he snaps his fingers and walks out of the hall leaving the eight students to do their work.

…

Draco looks over to the brunette and walks over, hoping that he won't do something stupid and trying to keep his jealously intact. Before he gets there though Blaise grabs his arm to which the blond snarls.

"Let go of me."

"Mate, I got news. I know who Granger's date is."

That gets Draco's attention. He's about to ask who but the witch in speaking calls for him.

"Malfoy?"

"Later. At the ball. Tonight."

Blaise nods and Draco dashes off to follow the woman who's stolen his heart.

…

Victoria looks around the empty room, pondering just what she wants it to look like. There's a detailed image in her head but to bring it to life is a far different reality. She has a few ideas rolling around in her noggin but most of her mind has been taken by the forbidden (because it should NOT have happened) kiss she shared with the boy she hates with a passion. Of course, she doesn't _really_ hate him anymore, they did break down that barrier after all, but she's head over heels for Blaise, very much so.

So why should she choose Potter over the boy who already _has_ her heart?

Speaking of the devil, Potter walks up, standing beside her. She can feel his heat radiate onto her skin and she has to bite her lip to resist the urge to breath hot and heavy into his ear, telling him all the wicked things she'd like to do with him.

Not that anything wicked is remotely attractive when he's around. Most _certainly_ not.

"So…any ideas?"

"Loads. Ready to be worked to the bone?"

He merely shrugs. "I doubt I'll get much say."

"You're learning. There's hope for you yet."

…

Soon the dining hall is completely unfamiliar and the team leaves, satisfied with the results. The girls dash off to the Heads dormitory to get ready, while the Malfoy and Blaise had to the Slytherin dungeons and Adonis and Harry heading off to the Gryffindor dormitories.

The girls are squealing in delight as they set to getting their dresses on and their hair ready. Hermione sits on a futon, merely watching the girls go by in a flurry of motion, never ceasing to take a breath.

Victoria is busy applying makeup for Luna while Yukino finishes curling her hair into beach waves to which the girls all agreed on doing thought the Gryffindor has no idea how that can happen with her lion's mane.

She sighs, running a hand through said hair, only for it to get stuck and she grits her teeth as the fingers rip through. Yukino looks over then and chuckles at the brunette, plopping herself down beside her with her wand in hand, waving it over the catastrophe and muttering something under her breath.

"There. A nice beach wave look. Just like we all agreed on." The Asian girl smiles, her bright pink lips only illuminating the beauty that she is. Hermione turns to look in the mirror and lets out a gasp. Perfect volume and wave indeed. Her hair is a dark brown, letting her tan skin glow. For once, she feels like a true princess.

"Thanks Yukino."

"No problem. Now can you tell us who your date is? I've been dying to know."

Hermione grins. "Theodore Nott."

Victoria gasps then, almost dropping her hot wand onto her skin.

"You've _got_ be kidding me."

"What?"

"Yeah Vic, what? He's attractive. I approve."

The Slytherin rolls her eyes. "You're opinion is irrelevant Yukino and you know it. Hermione, the guy's a douche. Big time. He's in for the sex only."

Hermione sighs. "I know and he won't be getting it from me but at least he asked. No0 one else did?"

"Because you're too good for them obviously." Says Yukino, rolling her eyes in response to Victoria's statement.

"Sweetie, you know he wasn't the only guy who asked you. A certain blonde did as well no?"

"He…did."

Hermione blushes profusely causing Victoria to smirk and Yukino to gasp.

"Draco asked you?! Why didn't you say yes?"

"Because I had already said yes to Theodore! It would have been incredibly rude of me to drop him for Draco."

"Psh. He's a Slytherin. He understands letting something go for the better option and Draco is most certainly the better option."

Hermione sighs. "It doesn't matter does it? He's very different than I. And with our history…no. It could never be."

The Gryffindor gets up then and walks to the bathroom to fix her makeup while Victoria sighs, looking over to Luna who's fixing her hair and then back to Yukino.

"Well with that attitude _The Paraninfos_ have failed."

"There's hope yet."

"What do you mean Vic?"

"It is a masquerade ball. We just have to make sure they end up in the right place at the right time."

…

The music blares loudly as the boys make their way to the dining hall, eager to see how the students react to the room.

Well, mostly Adonis who's bouncing on his feet in anticipation. Far from the cool Ravenclaw he usually seems to be. It makes a bit more sense how he's into Lovegood after all thinks Draco as he looks around the grand staircase in his sharp emerald green suit. His blond hair is gelled in the front to give a more sophisticate look while he wears tan dress shoes on his feet. Adonis insisted on muggle clothing since Granger is a muggle born and will be significantly more attracted to him if he was wearing something of her people.

Draco wanted to punch the bugger very badly but refrained because, well, Hermione _had_ been interested before deciding on going with *shudder* _Theodore Nott._ He's not sure what possessed the witch to say yes to the wanker other than utter stupidity which the Gryffindor is anything but…

Maybe the Slytherin imperiused her.

After Blaise had told him the blond had gritted his teeth and punched the poor bloke who had been beside him at the time. Luckily it was Potter which gave Draco _immense_ satisfaction until the Chosen one decided to punch him back until a fight ensued.

Thank _Merlin_ for magic.

He looks over to his mate then, who stands there fidgeting with his cufflinks on his black suit. His outfit look impeccable and he knows that Victoria will highly approve, not to mention the white crisp shirt and solid black tie the Italian wears. Merlin the two clean up nice.

No. They fucking sweep the floor away with their flawless looks and charm.

If only that charm worked on certain bushy haired Gryffindors with fiery attitudes. He finds it funny though, how Blaise is dressed in black while Potter is dress in light blue/white suit and a dark, checkered blue tie.

There complete opposites from one another.

And then there's Adonis who's wearing bright yellow suit.

He doesn't even ask him why.

"Bloody hell, where are they?"

The blond looks to the Italian who's checking his watch for the time. "It's been thirty minutes."

"Relax. They're women. They hae to do their makeup and shit."

"How _eloquen_ t of you Potter."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Now now boys, no arguing remember? This night is to be fun and free not about tension and boyish fights."

The guys turn their heads and gasp as four girls descend down the staircase in absolute beauty.

First comes Luna, dressed in a light, pale, yellow dress with the ombre of white, a vast contrast to the shade of Adonis's suit. Nevertheless the Ravenclaw is speechless, gaping like a fish as she approaches him.

" _O ángelós mou"_

"You look…words can't even describe just how stunning you look."

Luna merely smiles, taking his hand in hers and leading the man into the dining hall, completely unaware of the other girls that have joined them.

"You know, I'd be insulted but he's so smitten I can't be."

"Vic, that's actually so sweet of you!"

The guys bring their attention back to the two exchange students who have joined them. Yukino stands there with her hands on her hips, a dark purple strapless dress at the top. A thin belt rests on her waist and the skirt has hues of yellow, pink, orange and purple in it until the very end where it all becomes white.

She grins, looking over to Victoria who stands there with a rather neutral look which is odd, since she should be head over heels for Blaise in his suit, but she remains impassive.

Speaking of the Italian, he approaches the Slytherin, offering an arm to her.

"You look phenomenal."

And she does. Her dark hair half up and half down in those beach waves while her dress is one shoulder, a dark bright blue for her chest and the strap covered in sparkles which go under one breast and over another. The blue though becomes lighter on the way down to a shade of light blue and soon white.

"Thank you. You look good too."

He grins and kisses her hand to which the brunette blushes.

"Shall we go in? I'm dying to see the place."

Before the blond can utter a word Victoria links arms with him to and drags the two boys into the dining hall, not allowing one glance at the brunette who has begun to descend the staircase.

…

It's been a while since the dance started and Hermione sits off in a corner, sipping her drink (which she's pretty sure Yukino spiked when she got it for her) and watching the dance go by. Ginny's here, which shocked the brunette but she's glad her old friend is hear. The redhead didn't mention why she was here, just kept avoiding the subject of changing the topic.

Hermione shrugs. It's not her business to care as long as her friend has fun then she's alright. She takes another sip, feeling a tad bit light as the alcohol runs it way through her system. She can't quite remember what number drink this one is.

Her mask is heavy on her face, rather uncomfortable actually and she wants to take it off but refrains because that would ruin the point of a masquerade wouldn't it. It's then that she hears one of the muggle songs that she likes quite a bit come on and then a stranger approaches her, wearing a mask that resembles a fox.

"Can I have this dance?"

He seems a tad bit unsteady on his feet but when she stands up she realizes that she is a bit too. Too much of a good thing…or simply too much punch.

Either or she's incredibly warm and feeling quite fuzzy so really, whoever this boy is, she can afford one dance even though her heart belongs to another (she can admit it now with the buzzing in her body), that she gets up, taking this stranger's hand and smiles, the own mask glittering in the faint light.

"Absolutely."

…

 _Sweat drippin' from my body_

 _We both at this party_

 _So come and show me your moves_

 _I got some things I can teach too_

 _If you wanna see, oh_

Draco looks to the woman in his arms, shaking his head because whoever the girl is in his arms…he wouldn't mind getting to know better. Granted, the girl isn't Granger (actually she could be…he hopes it's her) but she's a catch anyway, looking delicious in Slytherin colours.

His eyes fly over to Blaise who's obviously dancing with Victoria…at least he thinks he is…the firewhisky's a bit too strong in the punch. Not that he minds, he knows the Italian will find his girl by the end of the night.

Meanwhile he's got to focus his attention on the wonderful body in his arms. Because Salazar help him if this witch doesn't make him come onto his knees with the way she's moving.

…

 _You say you a need a shot of the Henny_

 _Then you're ready_

 _Do what you need to do_

 _Cause I'll be waiting for you_

 _It's about to get hot and heavy_

Victoria's not exactly sure who's arms she's in…the alcohol has worked its way quite well into her system to the point where she's just content to be in some guy's arms. She's pretty sure it's Blaise's but then again…it could very well be someone else or Merlin forbid Potter's.

Her body shutters pleasantly at the thought only to have her brain shut it down right away because soon the boy's breathe ghosts over her ear and distracts the Slytherin far too easily from her mind and heart's war.

…

 _It's really late_

 _You're getting close and the lights are off_

 _Your body's in sync to the beat of my heart_

 _And I can feel your nature rising while I wind on you_

The body on Blaise is quite nice. It's slim and firm just like Victoria, glimmering her pale skin under the fading light. He can't really remember much since entering the hall. His memory's a bit fuzzy from the punch.

Bloody idiot who spiked it to get a kick. He knows everyone's going to have a shit time in the morning.

But soon the body's grinding and he's far too distracted to focus on any sort of revenge plan later. He needs to pay attention to his girl.

…

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ve_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ve_

 _Let's dance like we're making lo-o-o-o-o-o-ve_

 _Ma-a-king lo-o-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making love_

Adonis spins the blonde in his arms who he knows is Luna. There's no one else he'd rather be spending tonight with, hence why he hasn't left her side all night. The room is perfect. With ombre hues sparkling the walls, a large tarp hanging over them with holes through it giving a forest feeling Not to mention the gardens they created that stretch out for miles, complete with gazebos that are heated for those couples that want to stay out in the cool air.

The blonde pulls him in close, whispering delightfully into his ear as she grasps his hand, beginning to lead him to the gardens.

" _Se thélo̱ Adonis."_

He shivers at the words in great anticipation as his date pulls away, a twinkle in her eye. Merlin knows he's never letting this wild witch go.

Ever.

…

 _If we're down just maybe_

 _We dance like we're making babies_

 _As soon as our song comes on_

Yukino grins as she spots the fiery redhead who she insisted should come to the dance. They'd been talking via owl which can be quite painful and now that she's seen the witch in person…

Well…Yukino is quite interested.

Of course, Ginny knows Yukino is into females, after all, she did nothing to hide it and the Gryffindor always admitted to being a little curious. So the Asian is perfectly happy to _enlighten_ the girl on what it means to, in her opinion, _truly_ love woman.

After all, Yukino knows the weak spots on girls, she's studied quite a bit and she's excited to show the redhead who looks downright sinful in her red dress with hints of purple in it. Merlin Yukino just wants to show her now but it's a delicate thing. After all, this will be Ginny's first time with a woman so Yukino wants to make sure it's just right.

It's then that the redhead in her thoughts appears, far too close to the Asian than she'd thought she'd originally be up for.

"You know Yukino, you look so much better in person."

"So do you."

"But I bet you'd look better with this off."

Ginny fingers the dress and Yukino gulps down the rest of her drink, grabbing the redhead's hand and dragging her off to her room.

Looks like this night just got so much more exciting.

…

 _Cause boy we got all night long_

 _So if you ready, I'm ready_

 _To get it, come on_

Harry's not sure who's in his arms right now, but he's certainly not complaining. It feels somewhat familiar though but he's brains too fucked up from the punch right now that he can't comprehend why it does.

He doesn't really care though.

Because this feels right ,whatever the hell it is…

Or maybe he just really needs to get laid. Probably a bit of both.

Soon though the girl's kissing him and he's certainly not complaining as the pair stumbles to his dorm room, hoping not to be caught by any teachers on the way.

…

 _I see a little faded_

 _You wanna get crazy out on this floor_

 _I hope you sure this is what you want_

 _Cause once I'm turned on_

 _You can't turn me off_

Kissing…Kissing is a wonderful invention. Whoever though of it should get an award because kissing is…well…

It's fantastic.

Whoever's lips are on Hermione's are delicate and perfect. Warm and soft, pushing and biting and grasping and all those things that just send heat straight to her core.

She's against a wall but she certainly can't complain; her dress up at her hips, her legs wrapped around this guy's torso.

 _Thank goodness_ they both chose to wear half masks instead of full ones.

His fingers are stroking her thighs and she shudders as they begin to go inward. The air is hot and heavy and the brunette can only be filled with more desire, like oxygen to flames, as the heat drives her crazy.

She's never been a wanton woman, but this boy just makes her go mad. Then again, the punch probably had some effect too. Too soon he pulls away though, silver eyes looking into her golden ones.

"Not here. Let's move to a bed."

She only murmurs in agreement; too busy trying to get his lips back onto hers because dear merlin that's the only place they belong.

For now anyway.

…

 **A/N:**

 **And there's Part 3! One more part everyone! Please go vote again and review! You're comments are my inspiration! Thank you!**

 **~ Ember G.**


	4. The Queen of Hearts

_The Paraninfos_

 _Queen of Hearts_

 _"Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty interesting questions."_

 _~ Woody Allen_

Sex.

It's not a simple thing like most people make it out to be. In fact, in almost everything it ends up being _significantly_ more complicated unless you're an absolute stranger and _even then_ half of the time it turns out _disastrous_ or the consequences are _pointedly_ worse than one could have ever imagined.

And this is _exactly_ what's going through a certain brunette and blond's head as they lie beside one another…together.

"So…"

"So…"

Hermione lies beside her sworn enemy, who's appeared _far_ more human to her in the past months, completely _naked_ underneath silken sheets and feeling his heat radiate onto her skin. The bed has cooled from their drunken night, which is _quite_ hazy to the brunette though she still has moments of clarity.

Like for instance, the way he made her scream in absolute bliss, or where his lips touched her skin sending it on _fire._

 _That_ certainly won't be disappearing any time soon from her mind.

"This was…"

"Yeah…"

The pair turn away from each other, neither really knowing what to say other than that they _obviously_ crossed the unspeakable boundary and who _knows_ what the consequences are going to be.

"I'll uh…just be going then…"

Hermione feels him get up and leave the bed, grab his clothes and leave her room all too quickly. She sits up then, sparing a glance at the now empty spot before moving herself to get ready for the day.

She doesn't know what to make of what just happened so she dives into her homework, letting the words take her away, body and mind.

…

As Draco gently shuts his bedroom door behind him he runs a hand through his hair while putting on his boxers.

He just had _sex_ with Hermione Granger, sworn enemy and ridiculously complicated enigma. Not just sex though…they _made love_. The blond scrunches his face at the thought. Malfoy's _don't_ make love…they fuck the woman beyond all comprehension till they can't walk straight and then they walk around with a proud smirk on their face.

Then again, when has _anything_ concerning Granger _possibly_ gone normal?

Rarely ever, that's for sure.

It's then that he hears a door shut, rather loudly, so he peeks briefly out his to see the devil of his thoughts dressed and walking out of the dorm like nothing just happened.

 _So she wants to ignore it._

Fine by him. He certainly doesn't need the weight of their actions ruining his day. He's got more important things to do than think and reminisce about the ecstasy they both experienced and _they both did_ though she might think otherwise.

So he casts a sobriety spell on himself so he can function, finishes getting dressed and heads out of the common room to the dining hall to get some wonderful hangover food.

He sees Victoria as soon as he walks in and grins, sliding into the seat beside her. Her hair's a little dishevelled and she's stabbing her food rather violently.

"Fun night?"

She shoots him an unamused look, clearly not interested in speaking to him. He shrugs. Her problems aren't his concern but he can tell she feels the pain of the punch just as much has he had been.

He casts a sobriety spell over her to waken her up a bit.

"Thanks."

"No problem. What's got your knickers in a twist? Other than the obvious after partying hangover."

"I fucking _hate_ alcohol. I'm never going to drink. _Ever again_. Never."

"That bad?" speaks the blond, chuckling as he butters his toast.

"I did something stupid."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's just say…no. Not even going to say it. If I don't speak it, it didn't happen. Pass the juice please."

Draco does as she asks while sending her an inquisitive look. He's curious now, and wonders just _what_ Victoria got up to last night.

However as any true Slytherin she's tight lipped about the whole thing which means he'll have to do a bit of digging to figure out what she did.

And hopefully distract himself from the brunette witch who just enters the Dining Hall, laughing with Potter about something, acting all _nonchalant_.

He'll show her.

…

Ginny moans as she feels something all too pleasant making its way down her body, light finger tips stroking her inner thigh, nails digging into her hip as lips lightly go over her abdomen. She opens her eyes only to find Yukino looking up at her, a mischievous look in her eye and a seductive grin. She kisses the redhead's stomach once more before moving herself to lying down beside Ginny, fingers still stroking her inner thigh.

"Well? How'd you find it?"

Ginny let's out a breathy sigh, her mouth forming an 'O' as Yukino continues her ministrations.

"I think I might be convinced."

"Might?"

Yukino stops and looks to Ginny who has a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah. _Might_."

"Well that just won't do."

The Asian then dips lower and lower until the Gryffindor can't speak any more proper words and can only _scream_ in absolute bliss.

…

Adonis looks over to the blonde who swings their hands together and walks the hall with him, her attention somewhere else.

He's hopelessly in love with her and its wonderful. Yukino would congratulate him while Victoria would roll her eyes and tell him it won't work because he does this with all his girlfriends but he can't help it.

He just likes being in love.

No. He _loves_ being in love.

But this… _she_ is different.

Luna isn't like the other girl's he's loved. She's observant, quirky, and just all around wonderful. She's not innocent but rather an old soul and Adonis knows she's the kind of woman you want to grow old with. She's not young like the others, not popular, not a star but rather she's her own galaxy, completely separate from everyone else.

And he just happens to be one of the planets in her solar system. She looks to him then, noticing that he's staring at her, a serene smile on his face.

"Adonis?"

He raises her hand and kisses her knuckles, stroking them after and looking so in love it sickens the rest of the people around them. But Luna simply gives him her sweet smile and a soft blush rises into her cheeks. She leans up, pecking him on his own cheek and the pair continues to walk down the hall to class.

…

Victoria sits in the library, flipping through her textbook about potions. She's so busy writing notes that she doesn't sense a certain Gryffindor approaching her.

"Thompkins."

Glacial eyes turn to face forest ones and all of the sudden it's an ocean crashing onto land, the glare sending to Potter _exactly_ how she feels.

"Potter."

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Thompkins…"

"Nothing happened. I very well don't recall _anything._ "

"Victoria…"

The pair freezes because it's the first time he's said her name (excluding the previous night for _obvious_ reasons) and it sends a shock into their cores. She sits there dumbfounded as he stands, neither one knowing what to say.

He runs then as she doesn't move from her spot. She doesn't go after him, there's no point. She _hates_ him; he certainly doesn't like her so it only makes sense not to run after him, to pursue him.

But for some reason she _really_ wants to.

…

Hermione sits in her lecture but her mind is elsewhere. In fact, she's staring out the window, day-dreaming about deep kisses and burning sensations. She feels a nudge then and looks to her left where Yukino is staring at her wide eyed.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione drops the hair she was twirling and shoots her eyes to Professor McGonagall in the front, who's sending a displeasing look towards her.

"Uh…yes Professor?"

"I asked you a question."

"Um. Can you please repeat it?"

McGonagall purses her lips and shoots the golden girl a stern look. "You do best to _pay attention_ Miss Granger. Fantasies will _not_ help you learn about animanguses. Ah yes. Mr. Zabini, the answer?"

Hermione bites her lip and ignores the Slytherin as Yukino gives her a concerned look.

"You okay? You totally zoned out there."

"Yeah I just…got carried away."

"With what?"

Hermione sighs shaking her head. "Nothing. I guess I'm just bored."

"Hermione Granger _bored_? Will wonders never cease."

The brunette merely gives a fake smile and chuckle before bringing her attention back to the front of the classroom. Maybe she _isn't_ as over the escapade as she thought.

…

Draco peers around the corner of the shelf in the library and watches Potter walk away and Victoria sit there in shock. So _that's_ why the witch was in such a foul mood this morning. She _shagged_ Potter!

The blond smirks at this as he makes his way over to Victoria, sliding into the seat across from her.

"Potter huh?"

Her eyes shoot to his and she leans back in her chair with a smirk to rival his own.

"Hermione _huh_?" she mocks back to him.

Well shit.

…

Harry moves as quickly as he can out of the library. He has _no idea_ why he called Thompkins by her birth name; they certainly haven't ever reached _that_ stage of their…companionship. But the fact that she hadn't wanted to talk…that it meant nothing…

It _bothered_ him. Quite a bit in fact. The chosen one didn't know _why_ since the two of them only ever seemed to butt heads and…well… _snog_ apparently. Why was he even _obsessing_ over this? It wasn't like they _made love_ like he had in his previous relationships, or whispered sweet nothings to one another. It was simply _sex._

And sex _isn't_ complicated.

Or at least shouldn't be. So why is he getting the feeling that maybe it really wasn't _just_ sex? Could it be that he?... No. _Ridiculous_.

It's then that Harry runs into Adonis and Luna, the pair looking more in love than ever. He sighs wishing that maybe he could find someone who would look at him the way Luna looks at Adonis and vice versa. The chosen one frowns then, thinking about how mushy he's becoming and he's a _Gryffindor_. They don't get _mushy_.

That's for Hufflepuffs.

"Harry. It's so nice to see you. Though I do wonder why there are so many amoretti around your head."

"Amoretti?"

"Oh yes. They're like cherubs but much smaller and they only appear when someone has conflicted feelings about love."

Adonis looks at Harry then, an arm wrapped tightly around his love's waist.

"Well? Who is the woman who has sent your heart afire? Who has made it stop and start and flutter?"

"Uh…well…"

"There is no one better to talk to than cupid Harry. I know love when I see it and I agree with Luna. You are a tad bit conflicted about someone. You do not need to tell me who but I can offer advice if you are willing to listen."

"Yeah that'd be great Adonis. Thanks."

"It is no problem. Luna, _o ángelós mou,_ I am going to go and help Harry dissect his confusion and then I will come back and find you okay?"

"Okay Adonis."

Luna kisses his cheek and then heads off, giving Harry a reassuring squeeze on his arm as she leaves the pair. The chosen one looks to the Ravenclaw then, who gestures towards an empty classroom where they can sit and talk.

"Shall we?"

Harry nods and the duo head off.

…

"I can't believe _you_ slept with _Potter_."

"Shut it Draco. You slept with Hermione! And _that's_ more complicated than my situation because there are actual _feelings_ involved."

The blond sighs, running a hand through his hair. "She doesn't see me that way."

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"She got up and left. Didn't stay to talk it over, just…left."

Victoria leans back in her chair once more, arms crossed and looking at the boy before her. "And you didn't like that."

"It's not that I didn't like it…it's just…"

"You'd like to know where the two of you stand because truth be told you _like_ her, _more_ than you probably should and 'pulling her pigtails' is your way of expressing your feelings for her but she doesn't notice because you _don't treat her right_ , you've never shown her the depth of your affection and now you've done something that you can't come back from and you have no idea where to go from here on out."

"Yeah." responds Draco, all too aware of the underlying message that the brunette is sending to herself as well as to him.

Victoria huffs and shakes her head, running her hand through her hair, echoing the blond's earlier action.

"Yeah. Something like that."

…

Hermione couldn't understand the reason she felt the way she did, or, for that matter the reason she was _obsessing_ over what had happened with a certain blond Slytherin. After all it wasn't like she had _feelings_ for him…did she?

She huffs then, making her way into the library only to see Victoria and Malfoy sitting at a table, having what seemed to be a deep conversation. This did not rest well inside the brunette's heart, and she quickly dashes off into one of the aisles. Hermione pauses, trying to make sense of what she just saw, to rationalize it because that's what she does. She _rationalizes_ things so they make sense.

Victoria and Malfoy are good friends. Obviously, they're discussing something that applies to both of them therefore they could not possibly be talking about what happened with her and Malfoy…

Right?

She peeks around the corner to get a better glimpse of them. Silence has rung over their table, and Victoria's leaning back in her chair while Malfoy's looking at his hands. She's about to move closer until she feels someone tap her shoulder. She whirls around and it's Yukino who's giving her a curious look.

"Hey Yukino…"

"Why are you creepily staring around a corner looking at a certain blond and brunette?"

"I was doing no such thing."

"Right. Well, if that's the case you won't mind if I go over there and just casually mention you were watching them and listening in on their conversation…"

"STOP! Don't _do_ that."

Yukino laughs as she stumbles back from Hermione grabbing her shirt and pulling her away from the open space of the library.

"So you're jealous. I'm sure Draco will love that."

"I'm not jealous…I'm just…confused."

The Asian tilts her head. "Confused? How so?"

"I…may or may not have…sleptwithmalfoy."

"What?"

"Slept…with…Malfoy?"

"HERMIONE!"

"Shush! KEEP your voice down."

"You slept with him? Like had _sex?_ "

"Yes we had intercourse of the sexual kind. And I just...it's not like it _means_ anything. We were drunk _evidently_ , so to conclude _that_ means that neither one of us was in the right frame of mind and therefore it _can't_ possibly mean anything."

"How long did it take for you to come up with _that_ excuse?"

Hermione sputters. "It is NOT an excuse! It's a _valid_ point!"

"Hermione…c'mon. Let's talk elsewhere."

With that Yukino grasps the brunette's arm and drags her out of the library stealthily to figure out what's really going on in the Gryffindor's heart.

…

"So, Harry. What happened?"

"I don't remember much of the night, just moments really, _defining_ ones apparently. The punch had been spiked and next thing you know I'm dancing with some girl, who turned out to be Victoria and then we're running down the hall, making out here and there at certain points and it was…it was _different_. She wasn't so stiff like usual. She was… _free_. I know it sounds crazy and it was probably just the alcohol in our systems but it felt… _good_ …being with her…like that."

Adonis merely sits by Harry in the common room of Ravenclaw tower, nodding his head as the Gryffindor speaks.

"Your heart is fond of her then."

"I…no. I don't think so. I mean…she _hates_ me."

"There is a thin line between hate and love. And I do not think she truly hates you. I do not think Victoria hates anyone or anything. I believe she mere dislikes you and what you represent. You were born with greatness while she had to earn hers."

"So she's jealous? That's stupid."

"Victoria has never been one to deal with emotions well. She can perceive others' own feelings, she reads their hearts and auras, and it is her speciality but she has never been able to truly understand her own."

"She's frivolous with others feelings towards her. She has needed someone to challenge her, to push her limits and make her see from someone else's perspective. She can capture and throw away hearts easily with no guilt and never have hers broken."

"Seriously?"

"That's why she is known as the Queen of Hearts in our trio."

"The Queen of Hearts?"

"Yes. It was Yukino's idea when the Paraninfos came to be. Victoria simply went along with it but we both knew deep down she loved the title. For who does not want to be a queen?"

…

Draco runs his hands through his hair as he leans forward on the table. Victoria looks to him, a gleam in her eye but he doesn't notice for he's too caught up in thoughts of Granger which swirl through his mind as a current does.

"You're auras match you know."

He looks up then, silver irsies directed on her glacial ones.

"What?"

"I read auras. And yours and Hermione's, they match."

"How?"

"Hers is yellow and yours is green. They mesh quite well together; in fact, I haven't seen two auras combine so well in a long time."

Draco looks around him, trying to see if he can spot his own aura but he fails. He then stares at Victoria to see if he can see hers.

"You won't see mine because you haven't spent your whole school career studying it. _I have_. No aura is the same, in fact most are made of several colours but yours and Hermione's are strictly of one. It's fascinating really."

"What are you going on about Victoria?"

"You and Hermione are meant to be. Kind of poetic really, you've got a whole Romeo and Juliet vibe. Star crossed lovers, you know. That kind of thing."

"What?"

The brunette rolls her eyes and sighs. "Look, you and Hermione come from completely different _worlds_. For one you're a pure blood and she's not. Slytherin, Gryffindor. That whole thing. But despite the difference you two have _still_ connected. Granted you did in a rather unfortunate situation, but nevertheless, have linked and as a result are experiencing a shift in here."

Victoria reaches across the table and points at Draco's chest, right where his heart beats.

"It beats to keep you living, but I bet it's beating for her too."

…

Hermione sits on a window seat looking out onto the lake below. Yukino sits across form her patiently, waiting for her to speak. The brunette isn't sure what she wants to say. It's easy to label it as a mistake but a part of her feels it to be wrong, and that maybe it simply wasn't a one night stand. Maybe there's more to it.

"We were drunk from the ball and one thing led to another…and well, you know."

"You had sex."

Hermione cringes at the word. "Yes. That."

"So? What's the big deal? It's just sex."

The brunette bites her lip. "If it's just sex, shouldn't I be able to rid it from my mind? Mark it off as nothing more than a one night stand?"

"You can't forget it can you?"

"No. And I wish I knew why. It's not to say I don't have an idea…I'm just not sure I'm okay with that idea. We're complete opposites Yukino. It would never work out."

"I wouldn't say you're opposites. You're history is colorful yah but I think you two have a shit ton more in common. Like, for instance, your need to know _everything_. You both strive for perfection and are wicked smart. I mean, Adonis had top grades at Acernis but you two put him to shame. He finds it super annoying FYI."

"FYI?"

"For your information."

"Hm. Interesting."

"Anyway, back to Draco and you. I think you should give him a chance."

"What? Why?"

"Because you two are more similar than you realize. The war is over Hermione, and _everyone_ deserves a second chance. You were picked to be heads for a reason, you fight for a reason. You push him to be better and he shows you how to have fun. Granted, neither one of you sees it that way, but if you analyze hard enough, you will."

"Yukino…"

"Are you seriously going to deny the chance for something _real_ over petty childhood feuds?"

…

"I don't know Adonis. She's with Blaise isn't she?"

"She likes him because he treats her like the queen she desires to be. She likes the idea of love, and being adored. But she does not love him; she is merely fond of him I find. You however…You have seen her flaws, her rage and anger and yet have found a reason to draw near to her. Sex is hardly ever simply Harry. In fact, it often stirs emotions in us we did not realize we had. It brings questions to the surface and makes us question everything we know. I am cupid, I know true feelings when I see it, and I do believe that you have strong ones for her."

"How could I possibly…?"

"She pushes you in a way you don't like to be. Victoria forces you to realize that you are nothing more than just a boy. Even though you feel as though you are something greater since the end of the war and the titles established upon your birth, she chooses not to see that and insists you do too. Of course, her way of going about it is quite askew, but in the end, it's her gravity that pulls you back down to earth and dims the golden glow around you making you less of a light for others to gaze upon."

…

Draco simply looks down at where Victoria's hand lays against his chest. His eyes stray to hers and he sees how earnest they are. She means what she says. The blond removes the hand from his chest and places it back to its original position.

"So what if it does? It's not like the witch has any interest in me. Granger's as barmy as they come."

"And when have you ever let yourself have something that you wanted? It's always been your father's ideologies passing through your head into your soul. His dictations are what controlled you and now you're finally off the leash and yet still won't chase after the squirrel?"

Draco snorts. "Bad analogy."

"You know what I mean. What's the worst that can happen Draco?"

"Rejection. Utter humiliation. That's just to name a few mind you. _And_ Granger's a bitch with her words."

The brunette sighs. "It's terrifying but you need to take the risk. Or Nott's going to beat you to the punch, just like he did last time."

One of Draco's eyes open, then the other, shooting a look of utter anger to the witch. "Over my dead body. Besides I got her in the end."

"You know Slytherins don't give up easily. You really think Nott's going to let this be his only shot? He'll come back you can be assured."

Draco growls then, arms crossed and he leans across the table reaching its halfway point. "I won't let that happen."

Victoria leans across then, till their face to face. "Well then you better get to it. Girls like Hermione don't wait for a prince charming. She looks for a knight in shining armour."

…

"No?"

"Hermione."

"I don't know! You don't know what it was like growing up with him bulling me and cracking jokes about my blood. Tormenting me and my friends, choosing the wrong side…"

"The wrong side? Who said he had a choice? Have you asked him if he chose to be on that side?"

"Well…no…but…"

"Then how can you judge him for something that he may have no say in? Draco comes from a high line of purebloods _that_ , if my history is right, passed down their beliefs. That already tells me that he grew up in a home with certain principles and goals. Cognition of one's surroundings begins in a young age and most likely, for him, got fucked up from the start. But you know this. I heard you talking with Harry about it."

Hermione sighs. "I know."

"You're not against the idea of you two together…are you?"

The Gryffindor shakes her head.

"You're just afraid that he'll hurt you like he did in the past."

Tears begin to appear at the brim of Hermione's eyes and she wipes them away furiously. "Yeah. He can _rip me apart_ Yukino. I'm not sure I can go through that again. _Especially_ in a romantic sense."

…

After meeting with the individuals, the Paraninfos met up near the lake wearing their cloaks due to the bitter wind.

"Okay. Reports on Potter. Adonis?"

"He's definitely distracted by his personal problems than to even consider Hermione's."

The Greek gives the Slytherin a pointed look, indicating that she is the reason for his emotional distress. She refuses to rise to the bait though, keeping her face neutral as she turns her gaze the Gryffindor.

"Yukino?"

"Hermione's afraid of what he could do. She likes him, of that I'm certain, but she's confident that he'll hurt her."

The trio exchanges a worried glance.

"And what of Draco Victoria? How is he fairing?"

"He got jealous when I mentioned that Nott was still pining for Hermione. Granted, he just wants her for sex, but it's enough to get the blond riled up. But what I find interesting is their auras. We don't have to do much to change who they are. They auras already combine beautifully."

"That's never happened before." gasps Yukino.

"No. It hasn't. They just need one final push. Adonis? Any ideas?"

"Draco needs to prove to Hermione that he is indeed worth the risk. Our dear friend does not like to jump into the unknown. She needs proof of his affections."

"You know…I did mention to Draco that Hermione isn't looking for a Prince Charming. She wants a knight in shining armour."

Adonis's go wide then. "That is it!"

"What?" asks the girls.

"Theodore is a rat. We all know it. He will try to win Hermione's affections with words and gifts. He will try to charm her. However, if we can get Draco to intervene, and protect Hermione's honour…"

"Then she'll see him as a knight in shining armour." whispers out Victoria, her eyes going wide at the possible outcome.

"Adonis! You're a genius! Isn't he Vic? All we need to do is find the right time and the right place."

"We will need a crowd as well. Draco must not be afraid of showing his true feelings in front of people."

"Hm. A public display of affection. Perhaps you haven't lost your touch Adonis."

"They do call me cupid for a reason Victoria."

The trio exchanges a grin and then goes into planning mode.

They have a show to pull off.

…


	5. In The Name Of Love

_The Paraninfos_

 _In The Name Of Love_

" _I love being married. It's so great to find one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life."_

 _-Rita Rudner_

If there's one thing the Paraninfos have always excelled at, it's a flair for the dramatics. Of course, they only do it _if_ necessary and love is _always_ at the top of the list. So really, no one should be surprised at the show that's about to unfold.

But then again, none of the students at Hogwarts have ever _attended_ Acernis Academy except the three exchange pupils. So as they walk the halls from the class to class they share knowing grins and secret glints in their eyes, with the knowledge of what will be transpiring in two days' time.

Now Victoria is in charge of setting up the event to unfold. She has to manipulate the blond to dance on her strings so that Hermione will realize how much he cares. And that meant speaking with the King of the Rats.

Theodore Nott is _by far_ the least attractive boy in Hogwarts. Not physically, in fact he has _quite_ the figure. It's his personality that the brunette finds absolutely atrocious. He speaks ill of those around him, always flaunting his wealth and often can be found with Daphne Greengrass. The pair always speaks in carnal tones about other students and Hermione, unfortunately, is not immune to their eyes.

Victoria shudders at the mere thought of tempting Nott with the idea of Hermione having, dare she suggest, _feelings_ for him of the _evocative_ sense. But, desperate times call for desperate measures so she approaches the erogenous duo, with a challenge they simply _can't_ refuse. The Slytherin takes a moment to herself to catch her breath before placing in the sensual mask that so often sends the students spiralling out of control.

She slides in effortlessly into the seat across from her target and beside his sidekick.

"Victoria," Nott purrs, "What brings you to this fine establishment? Interested in a little taste of the lavish lifestyle? Has Zabini gotten too dreary for you?"

Victoria's lips twitch in amusement before spreading to a cat like grin. She refuses to rise to the bait.

"Daphne you look lovely this evening, what brings on the occasion? A date of finesse perhaps?"

She watches the blonde have blush rise to her cheeks and her eyes shoot to Nott's who's watching the pair with a unique interest. He realizes she's not there for what he has to offer but for another reason entirely.

"Very well Victoria. What do you have to proposition for a poor bloke like myself other than your delicious form?"

"You went with Granger to the dance yes?"

The brunette gazes inquiringly at him, knowing full well the answer but she dare not say Hermione's name out loud because then he'll get suspicious and she _certainly_ can't have that.

"I did."

Victoria grasps Daphne's hand then, giving her a sensual smile causing the blonde to cross her legs and look away. The Slytherin takes her fingers to the girl's chin, directing her green eyes onto her blue ones. She doesn't look at Nott but keeps her gaze solely on Daphne, knowing full well that if Nott refuses her offer, she'll fuck with his best friend, and not in the carnal way that the blonde would like, but in the mental way causing her only distress.

"Granger breaks out into sweats at night. At first I thought it to be nightmares, but I think it's something entirely different. I think she wants someone to fuck her to the moon and back."

Nott watches warily as Victoria plays with the blonde's hair and her fingers that run up and down the woman's neck. Daphne moans as her eyelids flutter shut.

"What does this have to do with me?"

Keeping her eyes on Daphne, Victoria speaks. "How about a bet? If you can get Granger to have sex with you before the sun goes done tomorrow, then I'll reward your efforts. _Thoroughly_."

"And if I don't?"

Victoria whispers in Daphne's ear and she blushes till she's as red as a tomato and bites her lip, resisting the urge to moan once again. The brunette looks to Nott then, a gleam in her eye and he nods, holding out his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal Thompkins."

Victoria takes it and shakes it, and leaves Daphne's side immediately. The blonde then blinks, as if she just woke up from a dream.

"What the hell just happened?"

Nott shakes his head. "That witch is something else."

As Victoria leaves the library she waves her wand, sending a message to Adonis that she's done her part and now it's his turn. Using that lust spell was exhausting for her and now all the brunette wants to do is have a nice long bath, rinsing off the stench of rat. She doesn't however see the hand reach out and grab her, pulling her inside of a broom closet and locking the door behind her.

…

Adonis is sitting by the lake with Luna leaning into his chest. His plays with her hair while watching her make shapes from her wand. His wand vibrates then and he holds it tightly in his grip as a red glow erupts from its core. He grins, knowing that Victoria played her part and now it is his turn.

He gets up, grabbing his things to go and kissing his love on her cheek. Now he needs to get Draco to hear about Nott's plan for Hermione. He walks away from the lake to the potions classroom where he knows the blond has class which will be ending soon. He leans against the wall, waiting for the bell to toll. It does and soon students are filing out of the classroom. Adonis adeptly searches for a head of blond and when he finds it he grins, catching up to the student he's been seeking.

"Draco."

"Adonis. What do you need?"

"I need your help searching for a book in the library. I asked Madame Pince about it but she would not tell me. However I checked the registry when she left to berate some students for their atrocious volume and you signed it back in."

"What book?"

"Hogwarts A. History."

"Yeah sure mate. Follow me."

Adonis then looks over to Yukino who shoots him a wink and dashes down the hall in the opposite direction. Part 2 is done, part 3 has commenced.

…

" _What. The. Hell_. Potter? MMPH!"

Harry covers the brunette's mouth with his hand, his glasses slightly askew and his hair ruffled and all over the place.

"I'll only let go if you agree not to talk and let me just say what I have to say."

A slight nod is felt against his hand and Harry has to resist the urge to kiss the lips that send tingles down his spine. He needs to focus. The chosen one slowly removes his hand from her mouth which is set in a grim line.

"Okay. We fight. A lot. But…we had sex and I realize that you're probably not going to make anything of it but it _means_ something. Hell, it meant something to me. You're under my skin Thompkins, it's always _push_ and _pull_ with you and sometimes I just want to rip you to pieces and watch you _squirm_."

"But other times…"

He goes silent then, trying to find the next set of words to say to convince her that _maybe_ he's worth taking a chance on.

"Other times, in the moments you let down the façade when you think no one's looking, you seem tired, exhausted from carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…I want to try _this_ and see where it goes."

She remains silent, her eyes focused on him, sending him a stare that he can't decipher.

"You can talk now."

And so Harry takes a deep breath, and waits, hoping that whatever she says will align with what's already been spoken.

…

Yukino peers around the corners of the library. She sent a note to Daphne to meet her in the archive _precisely_ at the time Draco arrives. The goal? To have the blond overhear the other blonde confessing to Yukino Nott's plan which will have the wizard protect Hermione's honor.

And after hearing from Victoria how well Daphne respond to her advances, the Gryffindor should have no problem getting the Slytherin to confess. After all, love is a battlefield and the Paraninfos are playing to win.

It's then that Yukino spots Daphne who's looking around for her. The Asian takes a deep breath and then leaves her hiding spot to approach the blonde.

"Daphne."

The Slytherin raises an eyebrow and purses her lips before speaking. "Yukino. What can I help you with?"

"You're the only one I know who has all the gossip. Can you tell me something?"

Adonis then walks in with Draco by his side so Yukino looks around the library before grabbing Daphne's wrist and dragging her into one of the aisles.

" _What_ the hell?"

"Sorry I just don't want to be overheard. I haven't really told anyone about this."

Yukino spares a quick glance with her eyes landing on the boys as Adonis leads them closer to her aisle. She _has_ to stall.

"Why are you telling me then? We're not friends."

"Because I need to know if I have a chance."

Daphne rolls her eyes and huffs. "Fine. What is it you're _dying_ to know?"

One more glance at the Greek tells the Gryffindor that they're in place and listening.

"I want to date Hermione."

"Hermione Granger?!"

At that Daphne roars in laughter. "Oh this is _just_ precious!"

"Why?"

"Because Theo is totally into her."

"I thought Nott just wanted her for her body."

"Oh he does. He wants to fuck her senseless and then crush her pretty little dreams. It's a little fucked up but it'll be entertaining as hell. But from what I've heard she's into dicks not chicks. However, _I_ am always interested in pursuing the female variety. Give me a letter if you'd like to get together sometime."

With that Daphne flips her blonde hair over shoulder and walks away leaving the Asian alone thinking about how speechless she must be. Rather though it's the opposite as Yukino turns to peer her eyes through the shelves to spot Draco's hand curled into a tight fist, becoming incredibly white while Adonis's eyes drift to find Yukino's and the pair share a knowing glance.

The job is well done which means it's onto the next step.

However as Yukino turns around she sees Ginny standing there with a furious look on her face and the Gryffindor's heart drops because she _knows_ that the redhead probably heard _a lot_ of that conversation.

"It's not what you think."

"That's what they all say."

…

"That bloody wanker!"

"Draco…"

" _No_. No! He does _not_ get to treat Granger like she's the scum underneath his shoe every day and then go and use her for fucking. No. He must be stopped."

"Draco you cannot take on Theodore Nott all by yourself."

"Oh? _Wanna bet_? That bloody prick won't be alive when I'm done with him. Bastard. The whole lot of Notts are bastards. I have _no idea_ what made Granger want to go with him to the ball…UG. _What_ an idiotic thing to do. Smartest witch _my ass_. _No_ intelligent woman would go with a wanker like Nott for 'companionship'."

"Draco. Would it not be good to speak with Hermione about this?"

"Psh. _No_. That's such a _Gryffindo_ r thing to do. Adonis…I'm a Slytherin. I'm going to use this to my advantage."

"How?"

"Be her knight in shining armour _obviously_."

And with that Draco turns and walks away, confident in his steps. Adonis simply smiles and waves his wand. The final piece is in place. Now to set the stage.

…

"I thought you left for the Academy."

"I hadn't said goodbye to you so I was coming to say that but apparently I don't really need to."

"It really isn't what you think it is."

"Oh? And just what am I supposed to believe? I heard it from your own lips Yukino…you like Hermione and I was just…a fling."

"That isn't true!"

"Then what is?"

Yukino briefly looks around before grabbing Ginny's arm and dragging her out of the library and into an empty classroom.

"You've heard me mention The Paraninfos right?"

"Yes it's your little matchmaking group back home. What about it?"

"We're setting Hermione up with Draco and in order to do so we have to do a little manipulation."

"Wait…what?"

"Look, Hermione won't date Draco unless she knows he's committed and will treat her right. So we've set up a little trap for them that involves Nott."

"But where does liking Hermione fit into this?"

"Because the only way for Draco to overhear about Theo and Hermione was through Daphne. And Daphne will only give out gossip in return for gossip."

"So you…lied?"

Yukino steps up to Ginny then, her hands embracing the younger girl's biceps. Her thumbs rub gently over them and she gives the redhead a sincere look.

"I don't do casual flings. I am interested in you and you only. If I wish to set up Hermione with Draco, why would I like her? I'm afraid I only have a thing for gingers."

Ginny purses her lips, feigning anger a bit longer. "Prove it."

A slight smirk begins to appear on her face and Yukino grins before leaning in right before Ginny's lips.

"Gladly."

…

Victoria stares at Potter with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry…what did you just say?"

"Go out with me…on a date."

"You hate me."

"There's a thin line between love and hate."

Victoria narrows her eyes. "Adonis says that…he put you up to this…didn't he?"

"Um…well…not exactly…"

The Slytherin scoffs. "Damn him. Of course he thinks because he's in love everyone else should be too. And this is him probably trying to get back at me for my earlier remarks about Luna. _Sanguineum asinum. De naribus eius, aut ne aliquis refert opus. An hoc futurum est._ _Pungunt."_

"Uh…Thompkins?"

"WHAT?"

"So that um…date?"

"Fine. But _don't_ get any ideas. This is simply to _prove a point_ to Adonis that I'm _not_ a horrible person like he implies. Are we clear?"

Harry simply nods.

"Good. Now if you'll _excuse_ me…I've got a stage to set."

…

The rest of the day passes very quickly as The Paraninfos finalize the event that will be occurring tomorrow. Everything is in place. Draco is aware of Theo's intent towards Hermione and when given the opportunity will strike. A public display of affection will confirm his goodness towards Hermione and that he has changed allowing her to be willing to be his girlfriend.

And with Potter now occupied by Victoria…he won't be getting in the way.

Once the plan had been established, The Paraninfos nodded their heads and headed off to bed. They needed a goodnight sleep for the performance tomorrow.

…

Draco awakes bright and earlier the following day, his eyes alight with determination. He can feel in his bones that Nott is going to try something today…what…he isn't sure but whatever it is he's going to be there, protecting Hermione from the rat not matter what the cost. Even if it includes his rich and snobby persona. He can drop that and suffer the consequences later. Granger is worth it. However he can't hold back if he sees Nott. The bloody bastard as a nice punch coming to his cheek the minute Draco sees him.

The blond swiftly through his room, throwing on his uniform and grabbing his book bag filled to the brim with notes and textbooks. He slips out of his room quietly only to be stopped by the sight of a certain bushy haired Gryffindor slipping out of her room. He hasn't talked to her since that fateful night and he figures, in that moment, if he's going to be her knight in shining armour he ought to be chivalrous.

And that meant saying her name.

"Hermione."

It comes out so tentatively as he's afraid of how she'll react. She pauses, turning to him with wide eyes and clutching onto her book even tighter. "Did you just…say my name?"

He walks towards her, embracing the confidence that seems to fall upon him from nowhere, not that he's complaining, until his hands rest on her arms. He helps her let go of the book, removing the shield she has place in front of her and putting in her bag. He's gentle, _incredibly slow_ , because Hermione Granger is no normal witch and therefore should not be treated like one. She's, _to him_ , exceptional, bright, beautiful, stunning and full of light.

He was a fool in the past but no more.

"You look stunning Hermione. More so than before."

He places a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips before brushing past her, leaving her to her own devices for the remainder of the day (unless Nott pulls something). He only hopes she will respond in kind and understand that he wants this, _them,_ more than anything he ever has in his shitty existence.

She means more to him than he could ever say. He only hopes she returns the sentiment.

…

Hermione stands there with her mouth wide open as Malfoy (o0r is it Draco now?) moves past her out of the dorm. Her head turns as the door shuts and she collapses onto the couch in shock.

He just kissed her lips. Not fully but…a kiss is still a kiss. What does it mean though? She looks around the common room in despair. None of those pesky exchange students are around to offer her advice and analyze the situation. For supposed matchmakers they are terrible at it.

Hermione bites her lip. He was utterly tender with her, gentle like a dove and sweet like honey. Maybe he wants something more with her than just sex. Maybe he does like her…it's possible isn't it? She certainly isn't as hideous as she was younger…she has some curves.

But maybe he's attracted to her mind and intelligence. He certainly isn't stupid, he is right behind her in grades after all, and he wouldn't date someone without a bit of intelligence right?

Then again, he did date Parkinson so maybe he is just in it for the looks. But there's so many _other_ good looking people out there! Why her?

"Why me? Why kiss me?" she whispers to the air. Of course, the air does not respond back so Hermione simply sighs and shoves her school necessities into her bag before heading out the portrait hole leaving her mind in disarray over one, simple action.

…

As she exits the portrait hole and makes her way to class she senses and odd presence near her. She pauses and looks back but sees no one. The brunette shrugs and turns around only to crash into someone's chest. She appears to be doing that quite a bit lately.

Hermione scowls as she clears up her things that spilled to the floor and shoves them into her bag as quickly as possible.

"Honestly watch where you are going you absolute buffoon. It's like you have no sense of direction or what not. People are walking here. _Honestly_."

"But Hermione I thought we had such a great thing going."

That voice stops the Gryffindor in her tracks. She looks up from the floor only to spot Nott standing there with a strange grin on his face. Whatever. She can deal with him quickly and move on to class. No need for anything dramatic.

"Here, take my hand."

Hermione sighs and takes his hand, clutching on tightly as he lifts her from the ground. However instead of letting go Nott pulls her in closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her so that she can't escape.

"Well isn't this cozy?"

"Nott…let me go."

However cheering erupts from beneath them and the pair looks over the railing only to see an audience of Slytherins standing there, whooping for Nott. Some make crude remarks that make Hermione cringe while others watch on amused. They're waiting for something.

"Nott. Let. Me. Go.""

"See, I don't think so. A little birdie told me you want it and you want it _bad_. So I'd thought I'd be your prince charming and come to save you."

" _Excuse me_?"

"Don't lie to me Granger. I know you want me. So come and claim me."

Hermione sputters like a fish. "I…what? NO! Let go of me this instant!"

She struggles against his grip but fails to get out. Nott only tightens as a response. "Why are you trying to get away?"

"Because you're absolutely filthy."

Nott only smirks and leans in as Hermione leans away. "Only because you like it you dirty, _dirty_ girl."

And with that he forces his lips onto hers. The brunette struggles to remove herself but once again Nott proves to be significantly stronger than her. She tries to grasp her wand but his hand comes down and grabs hers, unwilling it to move. She tries to bite his lip but he only grins and deepens the kiss. Out of nowhere though Nott is blasted off of her and she whips her head around to see it. A large gasp erupts from her mouth as well as the crowd beneath them.

There before her standing as a knight in shining armour (not literally of course) is Draco Malfoy with his wand pointing straight at Nott who's currently slumping against the wall. He lowers it, his face changing from furious to concern as soon as his gaze lands on her.

He rushes over, checking her body for marks. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No…no. I'm fine. Thank you Draco."

He pauses then; his eyes alight with an emotion that Hermione could only define as hope.

"You called me Draco."

"You called me Hermione."

They simply stare at one another, unable to form any words. Sliver clashes onto gold, brown onto grey and both wonder what the other is thinking.

"Just kiss already you fucking saps!" shouts Nott as he slowly comes to. Draco growls and Hermione flicks her wand at his direction which sends a nice hex to the rat rendering him unconscious once more. The blond laughs while the brunette turns to face him, grinning brighter than before. However, the joy doesn't last as the pair turns somber once again.

"You didn't have to do that Draco."

"I wanted to. He shouldn't have been doing that. It was absolutely prickish of him to. What a wanker."

"Why do you care so much?"

His hands take hers and they aren't cold like she expected but warm like the afternoon sun on a cool day. They were much paler closer up, with scars and callouses showing just how far he's come and that he too was affected by the past. His fingers gently trace hers before he firmly grasps them. His grasp is different than Nott's though. It's loving and _kind_ , a thumb gently rubbing hers as reassurance not demand.

"Because you mean more to me than I thought you would. I happen to have fallen for a barmy witch who fights me at every turn, wishes to strangle me any moment she gets and with hair like a lion's mane. And honestly, I wouldn't want you any other way."

Hermione's jaw drops and she simply stares at him in amazement. Did he really just say all those things to her? She wants to believe them, truly she does, but there is one more thing she has to know first.

"I'm not a one night stand then?"

Draco pushes some of her hair behind her ear before cupping her face and bringing it closer to him. "Hermione Jean Granger you could never have been a one night stand. Never for me."

She stays silent as her eyes soften towards him and become a little bit wet from the emotions flowing through her as rivers flow through the land. "Hermione? May I kiss you?"

She only nods and Draco dives in, his lips tender and fond as they meet hers. There are no fireworks but there are sparks. There's certainly something there as they kiss and it's something that Hermione finds herself excit4ed to explore. A faint sound comes rushing towards them but Hermione ignores it, choosing to acknowledge the current feeling that she has as she continues to kiss Draco.

It's not a perfect kiss, but for the moment it's just right.

…

Beneath the hallway amongst the crowd stand three individuals who are smiling. Yukino grins at them with her teeth shimmering in the fire's glow. She takes a picture quickly, excited to send it to Ginny who's back at Acernis for the rest of the term. Her girlfriend (something that she _adores_ saying about the redhead) will be excited to hear that her best friend has found the love of her life (because that's exactly what Hermione and Draco are). Adonis stares on with joy as his arm wraps around Luna, his angel. He kisses her forehead with great affection and she tilts his face to her to capture his lips with her own. Merlin he loves this woman more than words can say.

And Victoria stands there smirking at the couple. Harry comes up beside her and takes her hand in his. She thinks about pushing it away but squashes down the feeling and embraces it. Maybe something good will come out of it. She can see him smirk out of the corner of her eye to which she rolls them. As she does so they land on a certain Italian who's got his arm wrapped around another witch.

They had a brief exchange a few days ago, both agreeing that maybe _this_ wasn't for them. He had sex with Astoria and before Victoria came along, he liked the witch… _a lot_. So the Slytherin gave them the go ahead and they're going strong.

Soon the couple pulls away and the audience cheers and begins to disperse. The trio let go of their significant others and begin to walk down an empty corridor, just the three of them.

"As usual, The Paraninfos were a success." speaks Adonis.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asks Yukino, laughing as she puts her arms around her friends. "We know our stuff. And look, we each have our own romances too."

"Indeed we do. If only we did not have to leave in a matter of weeks."

Victoria looks to her partners in crime and shrugs. "We'll make it work. If we can make others fall in love, we can certainly keep ourselves in it."

"Look at you Vic, being all lovey dovey."

"I am _not_ lovey dovey. I'm just…trying something new in the name of love. I mean, that's what we do."

As the trio walk down the hall, Yukino glances out of the window and stops in her tracks.

"Oh look at her! I feel so bad."

Adonis and Victoria join the Asian at the window. The trio stand there looking at a poor Slytherin girl by the lake all on her lonesome.

"We _did_ lead her on."

"Adonis…"

"Well, technically Vic did."

" _In the name of love_."

"I do believe we can help her find love. We do have a few more weeks."

"Ooooo great idea Adonis! In fact, I think I know someone who will be an excellent match for Daphne."

"Oh? And who is that Yukino?"

"Why Adonis, a certain Ravenclaw named Padma Patil."

"Truly? I did not know she was into women."

"Women and men. She's…exploring."

"Aka you helped her discover the female body in a new light." says the ivory queen with a raised eyebrow.

"Victoria, what are the chances they will work?"

"Similar auras certainly. It will be easier than Hermione and Draco if that's what you mean. Padma's curious and Daphne's needy. Theo will be the only issue."

"So two again?"

"Two indeed."

And with that the trio give the Slytherin one last sparing glance before heading off into the sunset, planning the next escapade of _The Paraninfos_.

 **A/N: Oh my. I'm all done! I may write an epilogue…I'm not sure. Do you guys want one? I'm so on the fence about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed The Paraninfos! Defs an interesting write.**


End file.
